Calle Bourbon (Delena)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: (AU)La vida cambia cada instante, Elena vivía sumergida en la rutina, pero una noche de locuras hace que su mundo tome un giro de 360º, y que lo que ella creía que era estabilidad no era más que un sufrimiento que la ataba por completo, el cual iba a durar muy poco, porque esos ojos azules se habían clavado en ella, consiguiendo que su cabecita se cuestionará su vida al completo.
1. Mi Bourbon y Tú (Prólogo)

**Título: **Calle Bourbon

**Rating: **+18

**Pairings: **Damon & Elena ( Delena )

**Sinopsis: **La vida cambia cada instante, Elena vivía sumergida en la rutina, pero una noche de locuras hace que su mundo tome un giro de 360º, y que lo que ella creía que era estabilidad no era más que un sufrimiento que la ataba por completo, era seguridad si, pero iba a durar muy poco, porque esos ojos azules se habían clavado en ella, provocando que su pequeña cabecita se cuestionará todo lo que había en su mundo, ¿una noche de copas puede marcar un antes y un después? _Y lo que nace como una mentira, ¿puede tener un futuro?_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen; pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith, al canal The CW, resumiendo: The Vampire Diaries.

**Advertencias:** Alto contenido sexual, no siempre, pero hay escenas con sexo explícito de parejas diversas. ( M/M F/F y M/F)

* * *

**Calle Bourbon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vida te da muchas oportunidades para enfrentarla, pero en miles de ocasiones ni siquiera te das cuenta que esa oportunidad está justo enfrente. Elena Gilbert acababa de cumplir veinticinco años, era una bibliotecaria de la universidad más reputada de Atlanta, y tenía al novio perfecto. Un chico de su edad que dirigía una de las mayores empresas deportivas de la zona, todo era como un cuento de hada, eran felices hasta que un día encontró a su perfecto novio bajo las sábanas lamiendo los tributos de otro chico: su hermano.

Así de fácil, Klaus Mikaelson le había traicionado con su adorable y tierno hermanito, Stefan, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que para Stefan, su hermano ya habían cortado, y meses después se enteró que Klaus llevaba acosándolo desde hacía un año.

Un año de mentiras, un año de traiciones, ¿cómo esperaba la gente que la rodeaba que ella volviese a ser la misma mujer animada y divertida de hacía casi un año? Si, ya había pasado un año de ese encuentro, y volver a lo que una vez fue no era una opción. Simplemente esa idea le envenenaba el alma.

Salió este lunes más temprano de lo normal con un humor de perros, se había encontrado a una pareja en medio del acto sexual en el cuarto de la limpieza y a otro metiéndole mano a su novia en mitad de un pasillo, ¿¡qué pasa no tenían exámenes ni nada!? Bufando alcanzó las llaves de su apartamento justo cuando una oleada de rizos rubios pasaba por delante suya, la chica, dueña del cabello se quedó quieta, y se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto la reconoció.

A Elena le costó un poco más reconocerla.

-¡Elena!-la rubia se apartó sin soltarla y la chica pudo, al fin, reconocerla, era Caroline su amiga de la facultad y la responsable de que ella conociera a Klaus, ese pensamiento provocó una oleada de náuseas que amenazaban con destruir, del todo, su día-No me lo puedo creer-se quitó los auriculares y la chica tuvo la oportunidad de observarla, iba vestida con unas mallas de color violeta y una camiseta de hombre bastante ancha de un equipo de fútbol que ella no reconoció-Hacía años que no te veía, ¿qué fue de vosotros?

Fue ese plural lo que destruyó por completo las ganas de Elena de fingir que todo iba bien, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir no le dieron tregua y se derrumbó allí mismo, con una mujer que solo conoció durante unos meses de carrera, la rubia, sin saber muy bien que hacer, la abrazó y le arrebató las llaves, no sabía en qué piso vivía pero no le importó.

Durante unos minutos eternos para ambas, Elena dejó salir la angustia de tantos meses en soledad, esas lágrimas que se había negado salir inundaron todos sus sentidos y se vio así misma confesándole a esa rubia toda la verdad. Caroline, sino recordaba mal era ese su nombre, la consoló diciéndole palabras de aliento mientras maldecía entre dientes a Klaus: ella si se acordaba de todo.

Elena se despegó de esa camiseta colorida comprobando como de húmeda estaba, no supo si estaba así antes o era a causa de sus lagrimones pero a la rubia de ojos claros realmente no le importó porque lo primero que hizo fue darle un tierno apretón de mano y arrastrarla hasta su apartamento.

El ático A.

La rubia ayudó a la chica a sentarse sobre el sofá, y fue en ese momento cuando pudo ver la belleza del apartamento, era una sola planta y no solo era un ático sino también un loft, todo un pasada, chifló en grado de comparación con su apartamento a las afueras, Elena soltó una risita.

-Tía me equivoqué de carrera...tenía que haberme metido en historia y no se que cosa más e irme para bibliotecaria-dijo medio en serio y medio en broma mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de matrimonio, Elena la miró sorprendida, esa chica no tenía ni un pelo de vergüenza eso seguro-Yo estoy trabajando como diseñadora gráfica de una empresa de publicidad, trabajo con dos tíos buenos más te los podría presentar-bromeó pero para la castaña fue una patada en las costillas, no quería que nadie le buscase un novio, Caroline no captó la atmósfera de tensión porque continuó con esa idea-ESO, podríamos quedar los cuatro, así me tiro al rubiales-rió bajito, dando patadas sobre la cama-Es inmensa.

-Lo sé, pero todo esto no lo tengo por mi trabajo-le aclaró, la rubia alzó una ceja incrédula, como diciendo "ale, dime como que voy embalada"-Sino por mis padres y su herencia.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Siguen vivos-le cortó tajante, pensar en la posibilidad de que no tuviese ese apoyo era aún peor que ser engañada por tu propio hermano-Pero la adelantaron porque quieren que la disfrutemos en vida.

-Es verdad-se dio cuenta dando un saltito-Tu eras la del hermano buenorro-sonrió, desprendiendo sexo por todos los poros, no tardó ni un segundo en alcanzar a Elena en el sofá-¿Tienes su número? Vaya tontería claro que lo tienes-rió-Lo necesito.

-Tiene pareja-se apartó, recibiendo una queja por su ex amiga-Un chico.

-Oh-gruñó-Todos los tíos buenos son gay's.

-Como Klaus.

A Caroline se le cayó la boca en el piso, ¿estaban hablando del mismo Klaus? ¿del sexualmente hiperactivo y ninfómano (si, para él se le puede aplicar ese adjetivo) Klaus Mikaelson? Se levantó de golpe frenando a una Elena dispuesta a irse a duchar. Se miraron fijamente.

-¿Estás de coña?

Elena negó evidentemente relajada, esa rubia le había hecho recordar que a veces es bueno salirse de la rutina, aunque la última vez que lo hiciese acabase con el corazón roto.

-Te propongo un trato-le comentó cuando, a la media hora después, salía del baño, alzó una ceja, ¿se había pasado media hora ahí en silencio?-Tu te vienes conmigo a una reunión de última hora que me acaba de salir con un viejales y después nos tomamos unas copas juntas.

-¿Y qué saco a cambio?-preguntó sin entender una mierda a qué venía eso-Caroline no estoy para tonterías, ¡hace años que no nos vemos!

-¿Y? Somos amigas, te espero a las siete...aquí abajo, vendré a recogerte, ponte..guapa-y salió de allí corriendo, a toda velocidad, pero, ¿de qué iba esa tía?

No supo porqué lo hizo, pero aguantó la reunión y se dejó arrastrar por cientos de locales de la mano de esa rubia alocada, incluso creyó ver una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, pero claro todo esto duró hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en la cita doble que la chica había preparado, se vio allí, sentada al lado de su amiga y saludando a dos maromos de toma pan y moja, pero no estaba cómoda y quiso irse en ese mismo instante.

Pero ella no era una maleducada.

Quiso ser amable, verdaderamente lo intentó pero esquivó toda pregunta personal y todo que se refiriese a una relación lo mandó a la mierda, sabía que la pareja que le había tocado estaba tan cansado o más que ella pero ninguno de los dos quiso irse primero, y ahí estuvieron dos horas enteras de carabinas, porque los otros dos, Caroline y ese tal Kol si lo estaban pasando de miedo. Cuando los cuatro se despidieron, el chico moreno fue el primero en tomar un taxi, la otra pareja se marchó en el auto del rubio, y Elena, disculpándose se dirigió a la barra, necesitaba un buen trago antes de continuar con la rutina. Porque volver a casa, a su casa hogareña no era una opción, bufó mientras pedía una coca cola, no iba a beber una copa más.

El camarero con su espléndida sonrisa le entregó un bourbon.

¿¡Qué cojones!?

Miró la copa boquiabierta, boqueó como si se tratase de un pez esperando que la respuesta cayese del cielo, pero no, cayó de la boca de ese mismo camarero.

-Invita el chico de la cazadora de cuero-y sus ojos corrieron en dirección al dedo del chaval, sus ojos café se clavaron en los ojos cristalinos de un achispado muchacho de cabello azabache con sonrisa espectacular, no supo si babeó pero si que se quedó con la boca abierta.

Era todo un dios griego.

Se golpeó así misma con la palma de la mano en toda la frente, ¿por qué se comportaba como una adolescente hormonada?

Y lo seguía haciendo, ¿quién se golpeaba por ver a un chico? Elenita, solo se golpean las adolescentes que son unas tontitas. Y tu ya no eres una adolescente.

Pudo escuchar una sonora carcajada, miró de reojo en dirección al dios griego comprobando que ahora golpeaba con el puño la barra mientras se tronchaba de risa, dibujó una mueca de disgusto, por lo menos tenía sentido del humor.

Se ocultó tras su cabello, podía tener sentido del humor y podía estar perfectamente riéndose de ella, sin pensarlo cogió la copa y se la bebió de un trago, sin darse cuenta que eso no era como beber un cosmopolitan o un mojito. En cuanto la bebida rozó su garganta empezó a toser por el ardor y a tientas buscó algo con lo que calmar esa quemazón pero su mano solo alcanzó el calor de otra mano, alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con la intensidad de unos ojos azules, se quedó ahí, con la lengua fuera, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos totalmente vidriosos, la imagen perfecta de la seducción, si señor.

-Toma-solo una palabra y creyó que se derretía allí mismo, ¿de qué materia estaba hecho ese hombre? Sin pensarlo cogió el vaso que le ofrecía y se lo llevó a la boca, no, aunque fuese agua, eso no calmaba el fuego de su interior-¿Estás mejor?-le miró por encima de sus pestañas y pudo ver, en sus profundos, ojos azules la verdadera preocupación.

Asintió con desgana, alzando la mano para que el camarero viniese, fue el chico de la mirada, de cuerpo y de la voz perfecta el que le pidió una jarra de agua.

Le tendió el vaso pero la chica, haciendo acopio de su valor tomó la jarra de entre sus dedos y la vació por completo, el chico volvió a reírse pero esta vez de una forma mucho más moderada, sintiéndose aún peor se derrumbó entre sus brazos, ocultando el rostro en la barra.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?-la removió, y oyó como una silla se movía a su lado, ¿¡por qué no cogía la indirecta y se iba de una vez por todas!? La vergüenza iba a acabar con ella en ese instante, ¿qué hacía un maromo como él perdiendo el tiempo con alguien, tan torpe, como ella?-No me asuste, di algo…

-Mmm…

-Bueno, me tomaré eso como "algo"-sonrió levemente, bueno, no supo si sonreía pero lo notó por todo su cuerpo, desde donde estaba la mano del chico hasta su mismísimo sexo, se removió inquieta, ¿qué poder tenía ese hombre sobre ella? Se alzó despacio, recibiendo la mejor de las sonrisas del mundo mundial, ahora si, que parecía una niña chica, le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo, alcanzando su bolso de la barra, quería mirar la hora y poner una excusa pero la voz del chico le pilló desprevenida-Te vi con tus...con tu amiga, en esa cita-señaló a la mesa que ella antes había ocupado, ¿ese chico llevaba ahí desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿¡cómo cojones no le había visto!?

Su cara tenía que estar reflejando esa incredulidad porque soltó una carcajada mientras pedía otra botella de esa bebida tan asquerosa: su bebida más odiada y más querida a partes iguales a partir de ese momento.

-No importa que no me vieras-la sacó de sus pensamientos, otra vez se había quedado emboboda mirando cualquier cosa, esperaba que esta vez no se tratase de ese cuerpo escultural que tenía el chico y casi sin percatarse otra vez, estaba haciendo un examen visual, no solo llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, sino también una camiseta oscura que se ceñía perfectamente a su musculatura, marcando cada centímetro de su pecho, tragó saliva y su mirada se trasladó ahora a sus pantalones, unos jeans oscuros, que una vez más, se ceñían marcando completamente sus tributos.

-Ejem-tosió de forma cómica, y la chica se dio cuenta de su error, no solo se lo había comido con la mirada sino también que había sido descubierta, quiso golpearse con la mano abierta-Tu...también eres...follable-murmuró de forma sensual sobre su oído, su aliento y sus palabras se clavaron como caricias en sus bajos más íntimos, quiso golpearlo con la misma fuerza que quiso besarlo pero simplemente se quedó ahí, paralizada, el chico soltó una carcajada-Normalmente no me dejo llevar por una primera apariencia-le explicó-Cuando te vi, mordiéndote el labio inferior, haciéndote incluso daño quise arrastrar todo lo que hubiese en mi camino para besar y lamer esos labios.

Ahora sí, sino fuese estado sentada se fuese caído de culo contra el suelo, clavó las uñas sobre sus muslos, ¿hablaba en serio?

-Y cuando me digne a estar serio y a intentar llamar tu atención simplemente me ignoraste-rió bajito y Elena supo que ese chaval tenía un ego muy grande pero eso no calmó el calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, ni mucho menos la tensión sexual cada vez más palpable, se moría allí mismo-Me miraste pero no me viste y no porque tu pareja fuese más interesante-clavó sus pupilas azules sobre Elena-Es que pasabas del mundo, eso me puso a cien-comentó como el que habla del tiempo.

El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras removía lo que le quedaba de bebida, el muchacho podría llegar a desprender puro sexo mientras parecía un niño tímido, era increíble.

-Y dime, ¿qué piensas ahora mismo?-la pregunta le sorprendió y clavó su mirada en sus ojos-No voy a preguntarte en lo que has pensado porque eso lo sé-bromeó, o eso pensó Elena porque realmente con ese hombre todo era impredicible.

-No estás ligando conmigo-no supo de donde salió su voz pero pasó, y Elena, una vez más, había dejado que sus miedos y su desconfianza fueran superior que cualquier intento de sexo del bueno, el chico lo miró incrédulo, mientras ella agarraba sus cosas.

-Espera-se levantó agarrándola del brazo, ese mero roce provocó una descarga eléctrica que los sumió a ambos en una burbuja personal, ambos se quedaron ahí, parados mirándose fijamente-Te propongo algo, yo necesito olvidar...muchas cosas, y tu, quieres alejarte...del compromiso.

Asintió.

-Sexo de una sola noche, sin compromisos, sin llamadas al día siguiente, sin un despertar agradable, nada solo sexo, liberar nuestras almas, ¿qué piensas?

-¿Por qué yo?-el chico abrió la boca pero no supo qué decir a esa pregunta y simplemente volvió a cerrarla, la chica aprovechó la confusión para zafarse de su agarre-No te digo que no quiera tener sexo, sino, ¿por qué yo? Con todas las mujeres hermosas que ahí por aquí.

-Yo solo veo a una.

-No me salgas con esas, en serio, mira-le señaló el recinto, había más de una mujer hermosa o más de una mujer dispuesta a tener el mejor sexo de su vida, ¿por qué ella? El chico siguió su mirada, y pudo ver el torrente de desconfianza que había en esos ojos castaños.

Sin darse cuenta quiso golpear al idiota que le había roto el corazón.

Apartó esa idea al segundo de que rebotara en su cabeza, él no necesitaba tener sentimientos ni emociones el solo necesitaba olvidarse de su pasado y de esa mierda que le rodeaba siempre, y esa chica, bueno, solo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en su rostro supo que era la indicada, la chica perfecta para calmar a sus fantasmas y disfrutar de la compañía de alguien que no sabía ni nunca sabría quién era él. Si, ella era la indicada, temiendo perderla por sus dudas la tomó de las manos y sin pensarlo tiró de ella hasta presionar sus labios contra los de la chica.

La misma descarga eléctrica los empujó a profundizar el beso, Elena se relajó contra él, aprovechando esa confusión para introducir su lengua, esas sensaciones, todo los que lo rodeó a ambos era indescriptibles, las manos de ambos jugaban con el cuerpo del otro, Elena enredó sus dedos sobre su cabello negro mientras el chico metía una mano bajo la camiseta para rozar su espalda en cientos de caricia. Sus lenguas luchaban por tomar el control y ambos sintieron como la temperatura aumentaba peligrosamente, como nada ni nadie les importaba en ese instante, ese beso fue dulce al principio pero se volvió deseado y pasional al instante, ambos se separaron tras un jadeo, intentando recuperar la respiración se apoyaron en el otro, ambos perdidos en el calor del otro. El chico pudo ver su reflejo en los ojos turbios de la muchacha, como el deseo se hacía espacio entra la cordura y la coherencia.

-Vámonos-esa única palabras descolocó por completo todos los esquemas del chico pero era lo que iba buscando, una distracción y ahora la tenía más que en bandeja, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la agarró con fuerza y salieron de la estancia sin pagar ni una sola bebida.

Corrieron por la calle principal, sintiendo como el frío de la noche despejaba sus mentes, Elena quiso parar, realmente quiso soltarse y salir corriendo pero en dirección contraria pero algo en su interior le decía que se quedara con él, que necesitaba esto para no estar atada a un pasado amoroso terrible, y sin pensarlo lo agarró con más fuerza, recibiendo la energía de ese completo desconocido.

Cruzaron la calle encontrando un camaro azul, Elena se le quedó mirando embelesada, el chico sintió como su orgullo y su deseo aumentaban por momentos.

-¿Te pone más el coche que mi persona?-la chica le fulminó con la mirada mientras rozaba con la yema de los dedos la pintura-Es mi bebé.

-Típico-rodó los ojos, apartándose del coche, justo cuando el chico se lanzó sobre ella, notando la clara erección por su vientre bajo, jadeó ante la intensidad y solo pudo buscar sus labios-Por dios…

-Lo sé, te excito.

Elena no respondió a eso, porque el chico se colocó sobre su cuello y lamió desde su clavícula hasta el inicio de sus labios, en todo el proceso Elena clavó sus uñas sobre sus brazos y se mordió el labio ante la intensidad del momento, era estúpido, lo sabía pero ese chico conseguía sacar sus más bajos instintos. Sonrió contra sus labios mientras la besaba con toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo, y acariciaba sus senos sobre su camiseta; en ese momento Elena quiso estar desnuda y follada contra el coche. Si, ese chico podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella porque se iba a dejar.

El chico se separó de ella, totalmente excitado, notando como en cualquier momento iba a perder el control y la iba a tomar allí mismo, en esa pequeña calle, miró la obra de arte de esa chica, totalmente excitada, temblando por un simple toque de sus dedos, sus labios totalmente rojos e hinchados y esos ojos que destilaban puro sexo, se pasó la lengua por su labio, iba a disfrutar de la chica durante toda la noche.

Con una sonrisa ladeada la agarró de la mano y le ofreció pasar, pudo notar como murmuraba una sarta de insultos, cada vez, y sin lugar a dudas, le gustaba mucho más esa chica.

El viaje fue mucho más duro de lo normal y eso que había cogido el hotel más cercano, pues tener a la chica a su lado hacía que el tiempo fuese en contra suya, no tuvieron un accidente de puro milagro. Tras pagar la entrada y recibir las llaves corriendo en dirección a las escaleras porque esperar un ascensor era aún más traumática que sudar un poco entre escalón y escalón, pero era tal la excitación que los rodeaba, que el chico no dudó en agarrarla de la mano y tirarla hasta su cuerpo en mitad de uno de los pasillos, ambos podían sentir el latir del corazón del otro y como la erección, después de tanto rato, era más que notable. El chico notó la mirada de la castaña en sus partes y con una sonrisa que quitaba el hipo la besó, Elena jadeó contra su boca, mientras buscaba la forma de tomar el control para alcanzar la puerta de su habitación, en cuanto entraron el chico lanzó a la muchacha contra la pared y empezó a desvestirse. La cama estaba de más.

Elena gimió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el musculoso torso del chico pasó las manos de forma furtiva por sus brazos, localizando en uno de ellos un tatuaje, quiso preguntarle pero enseguida el chico captó su atención masajeando sus senos.

-Oh dios mío…-gimoteó mientras pegaba su espalda aún más si cabía en la pared, sintiendo como el frío muro provocaba en ella una oleada de calor.

-No soy dios-murmuró ronco de deseo, clavando sus pupilas dilatadas en la mueca de satisfacción de la castaña-Y eso que aún no hemos empezado…-le arrancó la blusa sin preguntar, provocando que la chica soltase un gritito, el corpiño de encaje negro se abrió paso antes las manos del muchacho de ojos azules que solo pudo gemir mientras se lo sacaba.

Elena ya había notado el grado de su excitación cuando notó el roce de sus pezones duros contra la tela negra, pero ahora, que el chico la miraba se sintió ridícula, ella estaba a punto de correrse solo con eso, y el muchacho no había hecho más que empezar.

-Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que pensé-dijo mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro, besando con ternura sus mejillas hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja, Elena soltó una exclamación cuando notó las manos del muchacho viajando más allá de su estómago hasta el comienzo de su falda de tubo, en ese momento maldijo a Caroline por haberle convencido de llevar esa ropa tan ajustada. El pelinegro soltó una risita contra la piel de su cuello, mientras se agachaba furtivamente, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos sus caderas, le subió la falda más allá de sus rodillas lamiendo sus largas y perfectas piernas, arrebatandole los tacones de aguja-Deliciosa…-le pareció que decía, sin pensarlo Elena captó su atención tirando de su pelo hacia arriba teniendo acceso a su boca, le besó como si nunca le fuese besado, como si ese chico acabase de rozar el mismo cielo, jadeó, gimió y por puro instinto se sacó sus pantalones, Elena aprovechó ese momento para quitarse del todo la falda y lanzarla lejos-Me gustaba esa falda.

-Y a mi tu cuerpo…-jadeó, lanzándose contra el chico, enredó sus piernas sobre su cadera, notando la erección contra sus braguitas de encaje, las manos del chico apretaron con fuerza sus nalgas, metiendo uno de los dedos por debajo de su ropa interior, ambos acabaron cayendo contra la cama-Eres mío…

Y lo besó, se mimaron, se arañaron y repartieron miles de mordisquitos por todo el cuerpo del otro, era un proceso lento pero satisfactorio, sin pensarlo mucho, el chico se levantó con ella a cuestas y la empotra contra la pared, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro unos segundos más, descubriendo que la vergüenza o las inseguridades eran algo que no tenía la menor importancia.

-No cierres los ojos-el ruego la desconcertó por completo, no tenía intención de cerrar los ojos para nada, pensaba disfrutar de esas sensaciones clavando sus ojos en los suyos, le sonrió, mientras el chico se colocaba el preservativo.

"¡Que tonta!" pensó la chica, ni siquiera se acordaba de eso, no dijo nada simplemente dejó que el chico soltase sus boxer lejos y la mimara, mientras uno de sus dedos jugaba en su interior, embriagándose con cientos de sensaciones, jadeó y se dejó llevar tanto por sus manos como por su lengua.

-¡Me voy..!.-gritó, sintiendo como el espasmo la superaba por completo, corriéndose entre sus manos, y en vez de sentirse estúpida se sintió libre, no acababa de recuperarse cuando el miembro del muchacho se adentró en su pequeña cavidad haciéndola gritar desesperada, fue más la sorpresa y el placer que el mismo dolor, las embestidas fueron suaves y constantes, mientras Elena clavaba sus uñas en su espalda desnuda, sabía que le tenía que estar haciendo daño pero lo único que le importaba, tanto a él como a ella era de no saltarse ni un solo segundo de esa sensación placentera.

Ambos se corrieron al instante, alcanzando el clímax casi a la misma vez, ninguno gritó el nombre del otro, no se conocían de nada, no sabían nada del otro, pero no les importó en ese momento, el chico se dejó caer sobre ella, aún dentro, ambos jadeantes intentaron recuperar la respiración, controlarse, pero por un segundo, la fricción volvió para ambos, los dos se miraron a los ojos, y sin pensarlo el proceso volvió a repetirse.

Durante horas la pareja de desconocidos convirtió esa habitación una zona de sexo puro, en la pared, en la cama, en la mesa e incluso en la terraza, sin importarles quienes o no escuchaban, ahora mismo eran libres y el sabor del bourbon, por obra y gracia del muchacho de ojos azules, se degustaba por toda la estancia.

-¿Confías en mi…?-le había dicho mientras la deposita contra unos cojines en el suelo, totalmente desnuda y a su merced.

-¿Me queda otra?-dijo jadeante.

-Ahora eres mía...al completo-le comentó sugerente, mientras una sonrisa ladeada se instalaba en su perfecto y sudoroso rostro, la chica asintió dubitativa, ya no tenían más condones y sin conocerle no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sin precaución pero el llevaba puesto sus boxers, sus pensamientos se vieron apartados a un lado cuando sintió un líquido frío correr desde sus senos hasta la caída de su estómago, se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua del chico haciendo el mismo recorrido-Bourbon...y tu...lo más exquisito-le pareció escuchar, pero en ese instante sintió otra vez el líquido ambarino sobre su cuerpo, y la lengua rozando y alterando cada neurona de su cuerpo, durante media hora Elena sintió una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios, frío, calor, excitación, sudor, y lo más importante una devoción casi indiscutible a las manos y a la lengua de ese chico, no solo la hizo alcanzar el epítome del deseo sino que le hizo creer que realmente aún era hermosa.

Su lengua viajó hasta su sexo, haciendo que es un espasmo la superara, el chico rió contra su cuerpo mientras deposita un tierno beso sobre su vulva, para después introducir su lengua, con sabor a bourbon sobre su clítoris, dibujando pequeños semicírculos. Elena clava los dedos sobre la tela de los cojines, sintiéndose que eso la superaba en todos los sentidos, llevaban horas ahí encerrados, había sido un día agotador y ahora estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de sus vidas.

Si no tuvo diez orgasmo poco le faltaba.

Ambos cayeron dormidos en los brazos del otro minutos después, ni ella ni el chico querían romper esa conexión tan especial que tenían, pero los dos sabían que al día siguiente nunca más se verían, porque eran unos simples desconocidos unidos por el bourbon y el deseo.

¿O no?

* * *

_Hola, deseadme suerte en el reto :D_

_Creo que seguiré la historia porque tengo muchas ideas _pero antes debo terminar Enredados, (tengo 18 borradores, y tendrá entre 20-30)_ pero **para que ya pueda seguirla**, y para saber que verdaderamente os gusta **necesito recibir unos 10 reviews**, lo sé, suena a chantaje pero si no tiene éxito ¿para qué voy a molestarme en subir?_

_Esta historia empezaré a subirla en serio a partir de Agosto, entre el 10 y el 15 de Agosto, pero sed pacientes, subiré alguna notificación para que veáis como voy._

_Besos!_


	2. Bourbon y Noticias (01)

_Hola, hace tiempo que subí el** prólogo**, y he tardado en subir el primer episodio porque** esta historia estaba participando en un Reto** del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisions", ¡al final esta historia **obtuvo el tercer puesto**! El primer puesto pertenece a "The Crow" historia también mía, y el segundo a "Posesión" historia de Brassica que os recomiendo._

_Bueno, como me estoy alejando del tema y quería haceros **un par de advertencias** voy a centrarme en eso, esta historia es de "**amor**" y "**humor**" pero también es "_**erótica**_" (lemmon, sexo...) y **vais a encontrar diversas parejas,** entre ellas el "delena", y también parejas como "klefan" "stefarine" "steroline" "klaroline" no quiero haceros spoilers pero necesito advertiros que esta historia **contiene sexo explícito**, ya lo habréis visto en el prólogo, ese no es el problema en si, sino **también contendrá yaoi y yuri (gay, lesbiana)** -esto último** no será tan explícito** porque es algo que no tengo muy claro como escribir, los que ya me hayáis leído sabréis que en "Thirty Days To Love" hubo una escena de sexo entre Stefan y Klaus, fue suave, pero fue sexo. _

_Ahora si, necesito saber si os sentís cómodos con estos temas, sexo entre mujeres y entre hombres e incluso tríos y demás. Si es "si" pues entonces seguiré adelante y si es un "no" intentaré que sea suave._

_Besos. N._

* * *

**Episodio 01: Las Malas Noticias Con Bourbon Son Incluso..._Peores_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Agosto.

El calor en la zona de Atlanta a las dos de la tarde era exasperante, algo más que eso, desesperante, y más cuando te acaban de dar la peor noticia de tu vida: estás despedida, no por deficiencia ni por un error no, sino por falta de presupuesto, claro, ¿qué más daba si había o no una bibliotecaria de más? Bufando continuó caminando por las calles desoladas de la zona de la universidad, eso era otra, no hacía ni una semana que se le había roto el auto, también en mitad de una carretera a unas horas indeseables. Se pasó una mano por el cabello totalmente húmedo y sacó el teléfono. Ni diez minutos llevaba caminando. Y ya estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

Un auto pasó por delante de ella. Un taxi. Ver ese coche con los colores amarillos y negros fue como ver el paraíso, alzó la mano frenéticamente, incluso se olvidó del calor y empezó a dar saltos de alegría, el auto frenó a unos pocos metros, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Por lo menos no todo era de color negro. Corrió a zancadas y cuando ya estaba a punto de saborear la libertad un hombre trajeado se puso en medio. Le hizo un gesto despectivo y se llevó su taxi.

Se llevó las llaves de su libertad.

Y ahí se quedó parada, boquiabierta en mitad de las calles centrales del campus con el sol como sombrero.

¡Puto verano de mierda!

¡Puta vida de mierda!

Le pegó una patada a una lata con tanta fuerza que le dio a un auto mal estacionado provocando que el sonido irritante de la alarma le retumbara en los tímpanos, se llevó ambas manos a las zonas afectadas y salió corriendo; la parte más divertida de su estúpido cerebro se rió de ella.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, podía haber esperado a otro taxi, podría haberlo hecho y seguramente aparecería uno, pero fue incapaz de permanecer ni un solo segundo más en el lugar donde había estado trabajando tanto tiempo, ¿cómo habían podido despedirla así?

"Limpieza de plantilla", le habían dicho, "Nos duele más a nosotros que a usted", ¡malditos hijos de puta! Y ella que pensaba invitarles a su funeral, pues ahora ¡ni pan y ni agua! ¡a los perros iban! Mejor dicho, ella se iba a la mierda, ella era la que tenía que llegar a fin de mes. Sonrió, bueno eso no sería un problema con la herencia de sus padres, era la primera vez que agradecía tenerla.

Corrió un poco más al localizar otro taxi y esta vez sí tuvo un poco más de suerte, se introduce en él, la mujer le sonrió de vuelta preguntándole el destino.

Elena por fin se relajó unos segundos.

El trayecto fue breve, las calles estaban casi vacías por lo tanto el tráfico estaba casi despejado, miró la tarifa, iba a costarle un ojo de la cara llegar a su apartamento en la zona más urbanizada pero valdría la pena por lo menos ese tiempo en coche le serviría para pensar. Su vida no había sido perfecta, era la hija de un multimillonario empresario tecnológico más importante de todo Estados Unidos, sus empresas seguían funcionando por el mundo aumentando así sus cuentas, la muerte de su padre no había significado un fin económico todo lo contrario los presupuestos, las garantías e incluso los beneficios se habían multiplicado. Su madre en cambio era una modista de alta costura, con talleres por todo el mundo, con su muerte, ella y su hermano tuvieron que donar la empresa a otra, consiguiendo así el 35% de los beneficios mensuales. A ninguno de los dos le faltaba el dinero. En vida sus padres habían hecho de sus hijos, unos chicos modelos, su hermano mayor, de 32 años trabajaba en un bufete muy reputado de California, y ella, con tan solo 25 años trabajaba en una red de bibliotecas universitarias, ¡trabajaba! Porque ya no, y si bastante vergonzoso sería para sus padres ser una simple bibliotecaria con aires de escritora ahora sería su hazme reír, se dio una bofetada mental por estar pensando en eso, justo en ese momento clavó sus ojos castaños en la tarifa.

Treinta dólares, miró por la ventanilla, todavía quedaba un buen trecho.

Mierda.

¿A cuánto estaba la mierda tarifa? Sacó su billetera con cuidado, sólo tenía unos veinte dólares y algunas monedas sueltas, no llegaba ni de coña. Pensó en pagarle cuando llegara a casa pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a que la tarifa aumentase por segundo, mirando por todos lados sus ojos se clavaron en un banco.

-Pare-le pidió, la mujer le miró extrañado pero le dijo el importe sin vacilación-Si me disculpa que saque el dinero, me falta un poco-sonrió con suavidad, sintiendo como los nervios fluían por su cuerpo en forma de sudor frío.

Hoy no era su día.

Ni su año.

La mujer mucho mayor que ella le miró desconfiada pero asintió dejando la puerta abierta, seguramente para salir en su búsqueda si era una trampa, rodó los ojos, le iba a dar el importe pero iba a sacar mucho más solo para ver la fascinación de esa mujer.

Se puso delante del cajero, tras teclear sus datos le dio para sacar doscientos dólares, con calma golpeó con sus dedos en el aparatito sin prestarle atención a la pantalla, pero lo hizo cuando notó que tardaba mucho en cargar, se quedó mirando el conjunto de letras que destacaba en color.

Imposible.

Límite sobrepasado. No podía ser. Tenía que haber más de un millón de dólares, no estaba sacando en su cuenta, estaba sacando de la cuenta de su familia, aquella donde se ingresaban los beneficios y donde crecía el dinero, y su hermano no podía haberlo sacado todo.

Pero.

Con torpeza alcanzó su teléfono llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con él pero esta vez le iba a importar una mierda si estaba ocupado o si se lo montó con su ex novio ahora lo único que le importaba era el dinero.

Patético, ¿no?

Miró incrédula la pantalla durante unos minutos más hasta que oyó el sonido irritante del claxon no necesitaba girarse para saber que se trataba de la taxista, con duda tecleó los números más que grabados en su cabeza y esperó a que estuviese disponible.

-Elena -era su voz, somnolienta pero era su voz, la voz de su dulce hermano, cerró los ojos con fuerza y musitó las palabras antes de decirlas en voz alta.

-¿Por qué no tengo acceso al dinero? -realmente no esperaba que su tono de voz saliese tan frío y sin vida.

Silencio desde la línea.

Se oyó cómo algo se removía y esperó pacientemente que se tratase de él saliendo de la cama o del sofá pero solo. Sin compañía.

-Ah, eso…-se rascó la cabeza-Es que...te he bloqueado la cuenta.

-¿¡Qué has hecho qué!?-no le importó si alguien más la escuchaba patalear o que la cámara del cajero la estuviese grabando, solo quería patalear como una niña chica y romperle las pelotas a su hermano- Explica eso antes de que te parta la cabeza, porque lo haré.

Stefan sonrió tras la línea, mirando el clima que hacía por fuera de su apartamento, esperaba poder hablar con ella personalmente, realmente lo esperaba lo que no llegó a pensar es que la chica fuese a sacar dinero a principios de mes en esa cuenta.

-¿¡Vas a hablar o qué!? No me hagas plantarme en California y matarte a palos porque lo haré, créeme lo haré.

-No hará falta si quieres explicaciones ven a casa-y colgó. Elena se quedó ahí parada, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, ¿cómo que a casa? ¿¡qué había querido decir con eso!? Se quedó parada, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, tenía un taxi ahí parado esperándola y ella no tenía ni siquiera la mitad de la cantidad para pagarle, porque se jugaba la cabeza que la tarifa había aumentando en esos minutos.

Apretó los puños, muerta de la vergüenza comenzó a correr, notando los gritos y las protestas de la taxista a sus espaldas, aún no supo como lo hizo pero cruzó las calles hasta despistarla o eso pensó.

Con el corazón en un puño no paró de correr hasta alcanzar su apartamento, media hora después, bufó y se metió en el interior del ascensor pensando que mierda se había comido su hermano para hacer tal locura, se acurrucó en una esquina cuando notó el zumbido en su bolsillo.

Su teléfono.

Caroline.

No tenía ganas de hablar con su amiga, hacía unos días que se había ido con su novio a pasar unos días en Nueva Orleans, ella había intentado contactar con ella y esta no le había dado ni la hora, ella no iba a contestarle.

Salió del ascensor y abrió la puerta de su casa tropezando con un puñado de maletas.

¿Qué mierda…?

Las miró por encima, reconociendo el estilo chic y encantador de su hermano. No podía estar aquí, ¿de eso hablaba cuando dijo que la esperaba en casa?

Entró despacio, analizando cada centímetro de su casa, no había mucho que ver, su salón, su cocina, su dormitorio, todo estaba a la vista de todos, entró en el gran espacio que tenía por casa, cuando divisó una figura trajeada sentada en el suelo, cerca de lo que era el baño. Elena se quedó paralizada, pálida e inmóvil en el sitio. Su suerte estaba echada, después de casi un año y pico se volví a reencontrar con su hermano y su primer pensamiento era el de matarle, ¿lógico? Bastante porque su otra idea era de llamar a la policía por allanamiento de morada; pero para su cobardía no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, solo mirar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No, no contestes, ¿¡por qué no tengo acceso al dinero de nuestros padres!? -Stefan le miró dubitativo, sin pronunciar ni una palabra se incorporó, dejando a Elena un acceso directo a su demacrado aspecto, llevaba un traje carísimo si, pero tenía muy mal aspecto, frunció el ceño extrañada y por un momento todas las amenazas se disiparon quedando solo la preocupación de una hermana pequeña- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Porque era obvio, a Stefan le había pasado algo, algo muy malo, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas o de algo que hubiera tomado recientemente, el pelo estaba desordenado, su camisa remangada, el saco tirado en el suelo e iba descalzo.

-La he cagado Elena -oír su voz era destructor, instintivamente se llevó una mano al estómago, solo de pensar que esa boca había besado cada parte del cuerpo de lo que una vez fue su prometido le ponía enferma, solo de imaginarse su voz repitiendo palabras de ternura o palabras sexuales provocaban en su cuerpo una reacción nauseabunda. Quería vomitar. Ahora.

Se removió inquieta, sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano, si en algún momento parecía débil, o que esto le afectaba iba a estar a muerte, le miró fijamente, clavando sus ojos en su hermano.

-¿Cuándo no la cagas, Stef? -se cruzó de brazos esperando impaciente su explicación, alzó una ceja- No tengo todo el día.

Stefan se removió, cogió su saco sacando de su interior una cajetilla de cigarros, iba a encender uno pero simplemente lo dejó caer en su sitio de nuevo. Ni siquiera sabía que su hermano fumaba, notando el hilo de sus pensamientos rió amargamente.

-No, no fumo, por lo menos hasta ayer.

-¿Por qué?

-Me he endeudo hasta las cejas -Elena abrió la boca para responder pero su cuerpo procesó las palabras dichas de su hermano "me he endeudado". Estaba blanca. Stefan se pasó una mano por el cabello- No tengo nada, lo he perdido todo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Por eso no tengo acceso al dinero…-dijo bajito- Has pagado tu deuda con eso…

-Si y no, todavía me falta mucho más.

-¿Qué? -era imposible, en esa cuenta había un dineral que crecía constantemente no podía no ser suficiente, se pasó una mano por el cabello, procesando el significado de esas palabras, simplemente no tenía sentido.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo por la habitación, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se mordió la lengua, necesitando sentir algo de dolor porque no podía ser posible que esto fuera real, se quedó quieta y miró sus manos.

Cinco dedos. No estaba soñando.

-Joder -escupió, y se centró en su hermano- ¿Qué hiciste?

-En Nueva Orleans -seguía con Klaus, eso provocó una oleada de nauseas aún peor, no porque estuviera saliendo con un chico sino que aún siguiese con su ex prometido- Hope se nos casa.

-No digas se "nos casa" Hope ya no es para mi nada, nunca lo fue -y era cierto, Hope, la hermana melliza de Klaus era insoportable, una niña malcriada y creída, que se creía la reina del mundo que todos tenían que estar bebiendo los vientos por ella, y Elena simplemente no lo hizo, no necesitaba conquistar a Hope, estaba enamorada de Klaus no de ella por lo tanto no aguantó esa indiferencia y siempre quiso separarlos, indirectamente lo había conseguido.

-Lo sé, pero…-se pasó una mano por el brazo- su prometido es un multimillonario, le llueven los millones todas las mañanas, un gran empresario, y broker en la Bolsa.

-¿Y? - "un buen braguetazo" eso no se lo negaba a Hope.

-Pero también un gran "jugador"

No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Simplemente no sonaba bien.

-Le encanta los juegos de todo tipo, apuestas sexuales y de dinero, lucha libre, cuerpo contra cuerpo y cualquier juego que implica su satisfacción personal -rió asqueado- El tío es el puto amo, con todo el dinero que tiene a hecho del Barrio Francés y la Calle Bourbon su reino, el puto amo.

-Y tú la has cagado con él -adivina, y por lo que ve acierta de lleno, Stefan se había relacionado demasiado con ese hombre y al final había salido perdiendo.

-Todo iba bien te lo prometo, quiero decir...que jugaba a veces ganaba y otras perdía pero cuando pasaba esto último, él me sonreía con Hope y decía que no importaba que me recuperara, y así siempre sucedía.

-Hasta que llegastes…

-A mi límite, jugué a un juego de sexo, "enrollarse con cualquier cosa" un millón de dólares si conseguías en una hora hacerlo con 50, y un millón de dólares en deuda si no lo conseguías, y eso me pasó.

-¿Debes un millón? Eso hay en la cuenta -se alegró, porque sabía que había algo más que un millón y si no en pocos meses lo iba a ver, pero el rostro, mejor dicho, la mueca que dibujó le dejó claro que había algo más que eso- ¿En qué juego te metiste después?

-Hope mejor dicho, porque a él no le importó, quiero decir era lo único que debía -suspiró- pero Hope lo estropeó, le dijo que yo había dejado a Klaus y...que debía una pasta por todos los detalles de su hermano, paranoias...y luego le dejó claro a su novio que le había ayudado demasiado, a mi digo, y que tocaba que pagara…

-¿Cómo?

A Elena ya le había caído mal ese prometido, pero ahora le caía aún peor por dejarse manipular por Hope.

-Apostando todo mi dinero, incluso mis deudas y lo que no tenía por unas acciones...sin beneficio, es decir, que la posibilidad de aumentar tu dinero era mínima.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Que multipliqué mi dinero -Elena abrió los ojos como platos, aún no veía el problema- Hope alucinaba, mi deuda estaba saldada, y lo intenté cuatro veces más, me forré, y cuando iba a intentarlo por quinta vez, medio borracho le pedí a Hope el dinero de las inversiones de su prometido.

Ya estaba el problema.

Esta vez lo perdió.

-Lo perdí todo incluso lo que ni el prometido tenía, casi le endeudo, y ahora...le debo...más de un billón de dólares.

Eso era demasiado dinero. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y ahora si se iba a permitir el lujo de vomitar incluso las papillas de cuando era un bebé, corrió hasta el baño, apartando a Stefan del medio.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó desde la puerta, su hermana ahora tenía peor aspecto incluso que él, y eso le hizo daño- Pero eso no es todo...me iba a matar, te lo juro, pero decidí que iba a recuperarlo, que le daría como incentivo mi cuenta y la herencia de mis padres, la cual administra, estoy en bancarrota y aún le debo casi todo.

-¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto? -dijo con voz ronca e incluso se permitió gimotear, casi abrazando el retrete le miró- Acabo de perder mi trabajo y por lo que veo...este lof ya mismo.

-No solo eso, nuestras vidas también las hemos perdido.

Elena le miró con sorna, ¿hablaba en serio?

-¿¡Qué coño me estás contando!?

-A Hope se le ocurrió algo muy divertido -rió en broma pero para Elena eso fue un golpe bajo, a Hope nunca se le ocurría nada divertido, bueno, para ella era divertido para los demás era un gran dolor de huevos- Todos nosotros debíamos ser sus esclavos.

Decir que Elena se quedó sorda en ese instante era decir poco, porque su cabeza solo procesaba esa palabra "esclavos" Abrió la boca para hablar pero sabía que lo único coherente que iba a salir de ella era una sarta de insultos, se incorporó el tiempo suficiente para poder repasar en su cabeza sus siguientes palabras.

-Explica. Ahora.

-Ya te he dicho que le gustan mucho los juegos, tienen en la Calle Bourbon una serie de apartamentos de lujo, nos entregan dos, uno para cada uno con todos los lujos que nuestras bocas pidan pero.

-No quiero nada de eso.

-Si queremos vivir debemos hacerlo.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿qué pinto yo?

-Hope lo ha pedido expresamente, por venganza supongo, cree que ambos le hemos roto a su Klaus.

-No voy a decir lo que estoy pensando Stefan, pero yo no he roto a nadie aún busco mis trozos para arreglarme a mi misma.

A Stefan se le rompió el corazón.

-Hope quiere asistentes personales, para todo, y nosotros dos lo seremos -Elena quiso reírse a carcajadas pero se contuvo y Stefan lo vio- Viviremos como reyes pero devolveremos cada dólar a base de trabajos en organización de fiestas, conferencias, preparativos y cualquier acto sexual que nos pida. Nos quiere a ambos para eso.

-¡Ni muerta! -se levantó- ¿Y el prometido? ¿qué piensa de esto? No creo que le guste para nada que su prometida se ponga a acostarse con dos hermanitos, ¿o si?

-Están juntos por conveniencia, por lo menos por parte de él, ella le ama por eso juega con todo lo que se mueva, ya sean mujeres u hombres.

-No voy a ser el juguete sexual de mi ex cuñada, no sé si eso te entra en la cabeza -se señaló la sien- No me da la gana.

Stefan negó con la cabeza, salió del pequeño baño para alcanzar una de sus maletas, entre toda la ropa que Hope expresamente había preparado para ellos sacó una tablet, la encendió y buscó el archivo que la rubia había preparado. Elena lo miró extrañada, no sabía a que venía jugar con eso ahora.

-No nos queda otra Elena -le enseñó lo que había buscado, Elena le arrebató el aparato para poder leerlo de más de cerca, abrió la boca alucinada, era cierto, si ellos no cumplían su parte del trato sus padres, todo lo que ellos una vez consiguieron desaparecería, incluso su lugar en el cementerio, las obras benéficas, todo, miles de niños se quedarían en la calle, incluidos ellos mismos, ¿qué monstruo podría utilizar el dinero de esa forma?

Ah, sí, Hope.

-Todo esto...lo ha conseguido gracias a su prometido…¿no? -él asintió- ¿Por qué nos hace esto alguien que se supone que es tu amigo?

-Es mi amigo y es buena gente.

-¿¡Buena gente!? La buena gente no hace esto Stef, no se deja manipular ni hace todas estas tonterías, él no es buena gente.

-Lo es Elena, ambos nos apoyamos es mi mejor amigo -sonrió- El problema es que le debe mucho a Hope

-Deja de utilizar la palabra "deber" -le advirtió más que harta- Él no le debe nada, ¡es multimillonario!

-No físicamente, pero sí...emocionalmente...es una larga historia que no depende de mi contarte…

-¡Es que ni siquiera debería saber nada de esto! -le lanzó la tableta sintiendo como todo se derrumbaba a su paso, como la angustia la absorbe por completo, empezó a llorar con fuerza,a sollozar como una cría- No te acerques…

Y no lo hizo, Stefan se quedó ahí mirando como su perfecta hermana se derrumbaba ante sus ojos y siendo él, otra vez, el culpable, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de hablar con ella cuando lo de Klaus por lo que no vio su reacción, era egoísta decirlo pero fuese preferido informarle de todo esto vía email o teléfono, pero claro, ahora ni tenía eso.

-¿Hay algo más…?

-No tienes línea, ni agua, ni luz…-Elena se incorporó e intentó tirar de la cisterna pero era cierto no había agua, asqueada, no por vomitar sino por todo empezó a patalear como un bebé, sintiendo como todo su mundo se derrumbaba a miles de pedazos- Lo siento, pero debemos irnos, tenemos un viaje en un par de horas, tengo ropa…

-¿Y mi ropa?

-No puedes llevarte nada, Hope quiere...vestirnos.

-Quiere que seamos sus putas…

Stefan agachó la cabeza, esa palabra dolía más cuando salía de la boca de su hermana, era cierto, iban a ser los juguetes de una niña malcriada y de su prometido, que aunque, Stefan tenía muy claro que era buena gente, Elena no, y sabía que ambas cosas eran malas, los dos juntos aún peor, porque solo un viejo verde seguiría todo lo que dijera esa niñata; Elena estaba dispuesta a darle una buena patada en los huevos por haberle consentido todo esto.

Bueno, si es que podía.

¿Cuánto tiempo iban a estar así? ¿Cuándo iba a sentirse Hope a gusto? ¿cuándo se cansara de reírse de ellos? Dios podrían pasar años.

La imagen de Elena de todo esto en perspectiva seguía siendo igual de terrible, a diferencia de su hermano ella no se cambió de ropa, no se puso ninguno de esos trajes, fue con lo puesto, pensaba dejar claro las cosas ante Hope y si con ella no encontraba la forma de librarse iría a hablar con el mismísimo multimillonario.

Y por último con Klaus si era necesario. Siempre quiso viajar a Nueva Orleas, era uno de esos lugares que se ama hasta con la última parte de tu cuerpo, pero en cuanto pisó tierras de NOLA sintió como la sangre le hervía hasta reventar, estaba en un lugar hermoso pero en una situación horrible, ni siquiera miró las indicaciones de Stefan simplemente se dejó llevar con un objetivo en mente. Acabar con todo.

-Stefan -dijo en mitad del taxi, provocando que el chico dejara de comentar las zonas- ¿Cómo se llama su prometido?

Stefan la miró fijamente entre incrédulo y comprensible, no se lo había dicho, en tantas horas que llevaban juntos no había dicho como se llamaba su amigo, el taxista frenó en la Calle Bourbon, Elena lanzó una rápida mirada a ese cartel destartalado, y recordó esa bebida ambarina recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, como esos labios carnosos se deleitaban con el licor y su sabor. Se ruborizó, lo añoraba, añoraba a ese hombre de ojos eléctricos, con mirada penetrante y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, sonrió débilmente nunca le volvió a ver, después de esa noche amaneció sola con una rosa negra y una nota de "Buenos días bebé" nada más, todo pagado e incluso el desayuno pero nada más. Apretó los puños recordando el vacío que sintió los primeros días.

-Salvatore.

Se giró extrañada.

-Se llama Salvatore; Damon Salvatore.

Justo en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del taxi, ambos salieron con pensamientos totalmente opuestos, Stefan pensaba en lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora en la gilipollez en que había metido a su hermana, y en la mirada lasciva que les lanzaba Hope desde algún punto de ese edificio de lujo. Elena se mantuvo retraída, sintiendo como esas dos palabras se calaban en lo hondo de su corazón como una puñalada, se chocó con la espalda de su hermano.

-¿Por qué te paras…?

Se asomó por encima de su hombro, sus ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos celestes y una sonrisa espectacular, ahí estaba ella, esa figura menuda entubada en un vestido de prada con esa sonrisa que quitaba el hipo, o en el caso de los Gilbert, te entraban unas ganas increíbles de vomitar pero eso no fue lo que dejó a Elena paralizada en el sitio, fueron los ojos azul eléctrico que la acompañaban, el hombre trajeado con mirada distante que iba a su lado.

Él. El hombre del Bourbon.

* * *

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí es que **estáis dispuestos a leerme**.

No en serio, **necesito saber si estáis cómodos con estos temas**, el yaoi y el yuri, **no voy a hacerlo muy explícito** pero necesito saber si queréis que sea suave o no. Ya sabéis que si habéis leído mi pequeño Klefan en mi fic "TDTL" veréis que soy bastante suave. _Quiero vuestra opinión al respecto._

¡Espero no perturbaros!

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leerme!**_ Espero vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y demás. Se os quiere mucho.


	3. Lectores Bourbons (Nota Informativa)

_**N/A:**_

* * *

**Hola**_** mis lectores bourbons** _(si os voy a llamar así (^o^/) no hay problema ¿verdad? )

Venía a dejar una pequeña nota porque _**llevo sin dar señales en esta historia desde el 18 de Agosto**_, el mes pasado, _no quiero que penséis que voy abandonarla, ¡ni de coña!_ la historia está en marcha pero me he centrado mucho más en darle un final a _Enredados_ que a escribir en _Bourbon_, pero _**os dejaba este paréntesis para deciros que antes de que acabe septiembre tendréis nuevo episodio**_, no sé si será la semana que viene o la siguiente, o la semana antes de que termine el mes, pero tendréis nuevo episodio, ¡tengo un sinfín de ideas en mente! solo necesito ponerme con ese documento.

Pero antes va el final de Enredados.

_**Todos los veranos me propongo terminar una historia y avanzar en otra**_, este verano he avanzado junto a Luna un montón en SCOM, y estoy a punto de terminar Enredados, _**por lo tanto he hecho lo que siempre me propongo**_, pero, ¿qué pasa con Calle Bourbon?

Pues que _nunca he tenido más de dos historias_ por eso me estoy dando prisas con Enredados, en serio lectores, _**tendréis nuevo episodio lo más rápido posible.**_

**Sobre Calle Bourbon.**

**Las advertencias son de más de 18 años**, y seguirá así, tendremos sexo explícito, insultos y violencia, pero tened en claro que va a ser muy similar a _One More Night y a Thirty Days To Love,_ no va a ser más exagerado, simplemente me quiero meter en un mundo un poco más adulto y erótico. Hay que escribir de todo y el Delena da para mucho más.

Sobre el sexo entre hombres y mujeres, es decir, el sexo homosexual no será muy explícito porque tampoco tengo mucha idea pero si habrá en mayor o en menor medida pero tendremos algo de sexo, también nos encontramos con actos violentos, como peleas, robos y de ese tipo.

* * *

GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE LE HAN DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA, solo os pido paciencia, ni Damon es malo malísimo ni Hope es tan cínica, todo a su tiempo, al igual que tendrías que saber que conmigo ningún personaje es del todo bueno ni ninguno es del todo malo. Solo sed pacientes, ¡es la primera vez que os pido esto! Pero tened paciencia con las actualizaciones.

**Os amo, mis lectores bourbons.**

_**Noelia.**_


	4. Bourbon y Traje (02)

**_¡Siento el retraso! Aquí os dejo con una lectura entretenida._**

* * *

**_Episodio 02:__ Un Monstruo En El Traje del Bourbon._**

.

.

.

El hombre del Bourbon ni siquiera le lanzó una mirada se centró en su tableta como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo, obviando por completo a sus dos nuevos invitados, Elena no podía dejar de mirarle, estaba alucinando, bueno eso y que sentía como la ira crecía con más fuerza en su interior, cada vez que su cabeza procesaba su figura, era él, ¡la misma persona!, ese dios griego…¿¡que mierda hacía ahí!? ¿¡qué pintaba en toda esta historia!?

No quería darle nombre a la situación porque su cabeza ya daba vueltas en círculos con el nombre "Damon Salvatore" en el centro, no había que ser muy listos para saber qué se trataba de él, del prometido de Hope.

Apretando con fuerza los puños sobre su costado, recapacitó todo lo que venía preparando en su viaje a Nueva Orleans, tenía un discurso perfecto para mandar a la mierda a Hope y poder irse de rositas, a ver, había estudiado filología inglesa y europea en una de las universidades más importantes de Estados Unidos, y siempre le habían dicho que tenía un don de gentes perfecto pues hoy lo iba a demostrar, abrió la boca para hablar pero Hope, que la conocía demasiado bien, se le adelantó.

- Es un placer volver a verte cuñadita… -rió bajito llamando la atención de su prometido- ¿Te puedes creer que nuestro Klaus estuviera con _esta_?

Se quedó boquiabierta, literalmente, ¿esa era su forma de darle la bienvenida a esta locura? respiró hondo varias veces y cuando por fin se encontró capacitada para decir una hartada de improperios sus ojos se cruzaron, por primera vez, con los azules del hombre del bourbon, su mirada era impasible, como si nada pudiera perturbar su tranquilidad, ¿ese hombre sabía el poder que tenía sobre ella?

Oh, claro que lo sabía, Elena, eres tú la que no tiene muy claro qué poder tiene sobre ti. Pero lo que si tenía clarísimo era que ese hombre, en todos sus sentidos, iba a significar su fin, apartó la mirada, para centrarse en Hope, la cual ya avanzaba hacia los apartamentos.

- La odio -susurró a su hermano, el cual intentó cogerle la mano para calmarla, pero Elena que ni había visto el gesto ni tenía ganas de aguantar más tonterías comenzó a avanzar, pasando por al lado del prometido de Hope, porque eso era, el prometido, el sociópata que se había aliado a su ex cuñada para fastidiar su universo.

Mientras daba grandes zancadas pensó en las siguientes palabras y en los ataques directos de Hope, tenía que pensar con la cabeza no con la ira ni las ideas de venganza, notando como alguien la seguía de cerca supuso que se trataría de su hermano, y cuando este le rozo el hombro con los dedos para llamar su atención lo tuvo claro, se trataba del idiota petulante de su hermanita, con toda la furia acumulada se giró de bruces.

- ¿¡Es qué no tenemos suficiente ya, imbécil!? -se quedó pálida cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos café de un chico de su edad, era delgada pero se veía fuerte a una distancia, el chaval, entre sorprendido y cansado le sonrió- Oh, mierda, lo siento.

- No importa, soy Kol Mikaelson, su manager.

"¿Su qué…?" Se acababa de disculpar, ¿no es cierto? Acababa de darse cuenta que no era su hermano y se giró para disculparse incluso se había visto tentada en ofrecerla una disculpa más apropiada pero solo necesitó que ese chico abriera la boca para saber que sus palabras no servían para nada, apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en su piel magullada, y respiró hondo, no sólo había dicho que era su manager-cosa que no tenía ningún sentido-sino que encima se apellida Mikaelson, ¿¡se estaba el mundo riendo de ella!?

- ¿Se encuentra bien…? -su pregunta la pilló de sorpresa pero justo en ese momento el señor del bourbon pasó por delante de ambos, lanzando una mirada fría y distante al chaval que empezó a ponerse a nervioso y a pedir disculpas a diestro y siniestro fue en ese momento cuando se percató de las grandes maletas que portaba, ¿a dónde iría con eso?

Vale, si, era bipolar. La castaña dejó que Kol pasara por delante de ella con todos esos bultos mientras ella esperaba a su hermano, que se había quedado un poco más atrás revisando su teléfono móvil. Espera. ¿No había dicho que no se llevaran nada?

Se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo sus ojos puestos en su hermano esperando que el idiota se diera cuenta de la mirada asesina pero estaba tan sumido en su propia mierda que ni se dio cuenta, incluso pasó por delante de ella.

- ¡Gilipollas! -le gritó, no le importaba ni lo más mínimo estar en mitad de una calle y yendo en camino a su propio entierro, si su único apoyo iba a ser su hermano en esa ciudad de locos lo quería con ella, a su lado, en ese momento.

- ¿Qué? -se acercó a ella- No podemos llamar la atención los Salvatore son una familia muy reputada en la zona, cualquier cosa fuera de lo común es llamar la atención.

¿En serio? pensó dejándose arrastrar por los brazos de su hermano al interior de edificio, ese idiota del bourbon no quería llamar la atención, ¿y cómo era eso posible? Digo, pensó, teniendo en cuenta que estaban casi secuestrando a una pareja de hermanos para fines sexuales, no es como si eso no fuera llamar la atención, ¿cierto? Por no hablar de las actividades lucrativas del prometido de esa zorra.

Suspiró pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con la inmensidad y la elegancia del sitio se quedó petrificada, era como si aún estuviera en su ático de lujo en California, era igual o más hermoso si cabía, asombrada y cabreada admiró cada pequeño detalle, y tal vez el asombro hubiera ganado al cabreo si no hubiera asomado la cabecita esa zorra acompañada esta vez de una chica mucho más joven que la misma Hope.

Quiso matarla allí mismo.

- Querido -llamó a su prometido, Elena dio un respingo cuando le notó pasar por al lado suyo, ¿había estado detrás de ella? ¿¡desde cuando!?

Mierda, mierda, mierda, Elena. ¡Compórtate! se recrimina a ella misma sino fuera por su cercanía o su mera presencia Hope ya tendría un diente menos o algo así. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Hope dejara de masonear a su prometido delante de todos, digo yo, teniendo a ese hombre, ¿para qué narices nos quería? Yo con el me sobraba.

Se quedó roja como un tomate cuando se dio cuenta el camino que escogían sus pensamientos, recordando esa sonrisa lasciva, esos ojos vidriosos recorriendo con deseo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No. No. No.

Pensar en eso no era sano, si Hope lo supiera si que estaría muerta. ¿Y si era eso? ¿Y si esto era parte de un plan más sádico aún? ¿Y si solo habían ido a por Stefan para alcanzarla?

Se acabó eso de ver telenovelas, Elena, tienes que ver la realidad, no meros sueños pervertidos.

- Bien chicos, Davina será vuestra estilista, ella organizará vuestro vestuario, que debéis y que no debéis llevar, cuando os quiero a mi disposición y el cómo. Seréis mis putas pero el encanto es algo esencial para mis visitas.

La sonrisa de Elena se amplió aún más cuando vio que el señor del Bourbon no estaba dando tumbos por ahí, ahora estaba ella sola junto a Hope, vale, no estaba sola, pero ahora no había un estorbo que pusiera todo su cuerpo en carne viva, sin pensarlo dio varios pasos y aplaudió con elegancia, si, ella tendría que estar ahí tragando basura, pero Hope no se iba a ir de rositas.

- Seremos un encanto con tus visitas, pero que una cosa te quede claro, nunca me tuvistes lamiéndote el culo, no va a ser esta la primera vez, me tendrás bajo tu mano pero ten cuidado, Hope, muerdo, y duro.

- Mmm, suena tentador -se acercó con sensualidad, marcando su camino con paso firme, estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, ambas podían sentir el aliento del otro rozando sus labios y todo su rostro- Eres hermosa...y me pone que te pongas de esta forma, pero… -sin pensarlo le clavó las uñas en la mejilla rosada de Elena, la chica ahogó una exclamación al notar el hinchazón y la maldad con que Hope le había hecho daño- Ahora me perteneces, harás y dirás lo que yo quiera, o la gente que depende del dinero de vuestra fortuna se quedará sin nada, ¿¡entendido!?

La morena se llevó una mano a la mejilla, notando pequeños hilillos de sangre corriendo por esta, Stefan no se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera intentó acercarse sabía como era Hope, independientemente de cómo estuviera su hermana, optó por pasar de largo y escuchar atentamente las explicaciones de la hermana de su ex. Elena no se movió de su sitio podía ver perfectamente como su hermano acompañaba a esa zorra que se había atrevido a marcarla de esa forma, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en dejarlos solos supo que era inevitable, se vio tentada de ir a por ella, de hacerle rodar por las escaleras pero se quedó quieta al notar la presencia de Davina a su lado.

- Lamento esto -susurró la chica, su acento escocés la pilló desprevenida, le costó bastante entenderla pero su sonrisa valía más que cualquier disculpa- La señorita Hope es una bruta, tome -le entregó un pañuelo para la pequeña herida, Elena lo rechazó no porque estuviera enfadada es que prefería lucir esa herida a darle el placer a Hope de estar impecable, con la ayuda de esa pequeña escocesa se levantó.

Davina, que se trataba no solo de la estilista de Hope era también la prometida de Kol, eso podría significar un problema pero es que Elena no tenía ganas de enfrentarse con nadie más y encima le era imposible odiar a esa muchacha, tenía no se que cosa que te hacía amarla por lo tanto se dejó arrastrar con sus charlas hasta lo que sería su apartamento, y fue ver dicho apartamento y dejar de quedarse callada.

¿¡Esto era una broma de mal gusto o qué!?

Con la boca abierta y con el zumbido de la conversación de Davina de fondo se quedó petrificada al ver el tamaño y especialmente, la decoración del lugar. Era muy similar a su apartamento, pero no al que tenía en California, no, sino al que compartió con Klaus hace más de un año, pero si sigo hablando se darán cuenta que ese no es el único puto problema, en el fondo entre la cocina y el salón se encontraba una barra de bar en lugar de una isla, ese no era el puto problema, sino que esa barra era idéntica a la barra del bar donde conoció al maldito hombre del bourbon.

- ¿Te encuentras bien…? -era la segunda vez en una hora que le preguntaban eso, se estaba empezando a hartar de verdad, claro que no se encontraba bien, ¡se estaba dejando vender así como así!- Será mejor que te traiga algo para beber…

La dejó quieta ahí, dudó al principio pero al ver que no se caía ni hacía nada contra su vida avanzó hasta la cocina, sacó un vaso y dudó entre sí el agua era una opción o mejor algo más fuerte; lanzó una rápida mirada a la castaña, seguía en la misma posición por lo que optó por una botella de licor.

- ¿Te apetece algo más fuerte? Ayudará con eso con lo que estás lidiando -le sonrió entregándole una copa con un licor ambarino, pero Elena ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo y mucho menos lo que se estaba llevando a la boca, probó la bebida y la soltó de un golpe seco contra el suelo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Bourbon.

Miró horrorizada la mancha de bourbon extendiéndose por la alfombra.

- ¿¡En serio!? -estalló dando vueltas como una loca por todo el apartamento, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y respiró hondo.

Davina preocupada y aterrorizada porque la mancha de la bebida no se fuera se agachó para intentar limpiarla mientras Elena continuaba dando vueltas como una loca, se paró en seco contra las ventanas, mirando el paisaje de Nueva Orleans, era un lugar hermoso pero ahora mismo preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos allí, se giró mucho más tranquila cuando encontró la figura encorvada de Davina limpiando desesperada la mancha y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Oh, ¿qué te pasa? -se sentó a su lado olvidando por un momento todos los nervios de ese día, al ver como se ponía las manos rojas por el esfuerzo la ayudó a levantarse.

- No, no, no, la señorita Hope me matará ama esa alfombra.

- Que le den -le quitó importancia- Échame la culpa a mi, me puse agresiva, lo comprenderá y sino me lanzo contra ella.

- ¿De verdad…? -cuestionó ilusionada para después negar con la cabeza- No, no, no está bien.

- ¿Cómo que no? Me ha quitado mi fortuna, si que esta bien, y necesito relajarme, ¿manchamos algo más juntas?

Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios en realidad no quería manchar nada de eso, todo en ese apartamento se podía reemplazar en cuestión de minutos, lo que de verdad necesitaba era romperle la nariz que aunque eso se pudiera operar sería mucho más gratificante, Davina, ajena a eso alzó la cabeza para negar efusivamente cuando la voz estridente y aterciopelada del señor del Bourbon las desconcertó completamente.

- ¿Señoritas? ¿No estarían pensando en una locura, cierto? -ver que se dirigía a ella era como un balde de agua fría, le congeló todo el cuerpo durante unos segundos, hasta que sus ojos azules eléctrico se clavaron en ella, perforando su alma, tragó rudo y le fulminó con la mirada- Señorita Gilbert.

- ¿Sabe? -se incorporó- Mi primera idea ha sido partirle la cara a Hope, pero es a usted al que quiero destrozar.

- ¿Esta hermosa cara? ¿¡Está usted loca!? -bromeó, y fue esa broma la que desató su furia porque su cuerpo no dejaba de reclamarle las caricias y las atenciones de ese imbécil, fue eso la que le hizo estallar, caminó con paso firme y alzó la mano para pegarle un puñetazo, pero el señor del Bourbon fue mucho más rápido, tomó su mano y la dobló con fuerza, la chica emitió un gruñido de dolor.

- Me hace daño… -se quejó mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar o decir una estupidez.

- Ibas a golpearme, no vuelvas a hacer eso -se acercó, sus narices se rozaban pero la furia que emanaba de los ojos azules del muchacho era mortal.

- ¿Y si lo hago?

- Seré yo… -no completó su amenaza porque un carraspeó captó la atención de ambos, Damon se zafó de Elena de un mísero empujón para centrar su mirada en los ojos escrutadores de Hope, la cual, cruzada de brazos miraba con horror la mancha en el suelo al lado de Davina, sin pestañear chasqueó los dedos, Davina empezó a protestar, y Elena iba a intervenir cuando la mano del señor del Bourbon atrapó la suya tirando de ella hasta su espalda, ¿a qué mierda venía eso?

Mientras ella procesaba el porqué de ese movimiento e intentaba zafarse de su agarre-cosa imposible- se olvidó completamente de lo que estaba sucediendo delante de sus propis ojos, ya que el calor que emanaba de ese toque estaba destrozando todas sus neuronas, se maldijo así misma por ser tan débil al lado de ese idiota, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? aún recordaba esa noche de sexo salvaje.

- Por favor… señorita Hope, por favor…

- Nada de por favor, hoy vas a entretenernos, ¿verdad amor? -Damon se vio obligado a alejar sus pensamientos para asentir- ¿Ves? Tu y Monique vais a darnos un espectáculo de esclavas, vais a hacer que nos corramos con fuerza.

Fue demasiado. Sin pensarlo, Elena tiró del brazo de Damon que ahora mismo le estaba dando demasiado asco para recordar esos calores anteriores, y se apartó para poder mirar con odio a Hope.

- ¡Ella no tiene la culpa…!

Damon reaccionó a tiempo, se interpuso entre su prometida y Elena para poder apaciguar esas llamas que estaban a punto de saltar por los aires.

- Hope, Gilbert quiere decir que fue un malentendido, la copa se resbaló. -tomó el rostro de su prometida y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Davina que no sabía que hacer o decir permaneció callada dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

- Eres demasiado benevolente -susurró Hope con una sonrisa tonta en los labios- Pero bueno como tenemos juguetitos nuevos…

- Son "tus" juguetes no míos -le recordó porque el no pensaba acercarse a Stefan de ninguna forma sexual- Recuerda eso.

- Aguafiestas -bufó- Podrías divertirte…

- Si no es una orden no. -le cortó seco arrepintiéndose al instante al ver el odio en los ojos azules de su prometida quiso disculparse cuando ella le apartó.- Hope…

Pero la rubia no entró a razones, tomó a Elena de la mano y la arrastró junto a un grupo de personas donde permanecía su hermano, Davina le dio las gracias a Damon y corrió, seguramente, a su apartamento junto a su novio para poder calmarse del todo y Damon como un estúpido tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Era la segunda vez que metía la pata y de nuevo por culpa de una desconocida, Elena Gilbert.

La oscuridad del apartamento fue un buen remedio para los nervios, había sido una tarde intensa donde había estado saltando de tienda en tienda, para, según Davina, estar perfecta para la señora, ella no estaba perfecta todo lo que estuviera relacionado con esa zorra no era estar perfecta pero se había dicho así misma, después del incidente con Davina que iría con pie de plomo, debía ser paciente.

Se dejó caer en la cama, era mucho más grande que la que tenía en su ático, perfectamente podrían dormir varias personas junto a ella, rió cínicamente al darse cuenta del doble sentido de la frase, y pensó que sería una buena forma de conciliar el sueño, riendo.

Registró toda la estancia en busca de una mando para la televisión, había encontrado cinco mandos diferentes pero ninguno tenía el logotipo de una empresa de teles, antes Davina le había dicho que sin el mando no se abriría el armario donde se encontraba la pantalla plana por lo que, como una loca, removió todo el cuarto.

- Maldita sea… -musitó de mala gana cuando oyó como la puerta se abría, solo Davina y la señora tenían llave le había comentado antes, sonrió, era hora de pelear, se giró de bruces con un par de frases en mente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos azules del señor del Bourbon- ¿Qué quiere…?

No puedo continuar porque los brazos musculosos de Damon la aprisionaron contra la pared donde se encontraba el televisor, se quejó en voz alta, pero en vez de soltar una burrada se perdió en el azul de sus ojos, que la miraban entre suplicantes y algo más que no pudo descifrar, ¿deseo?

- Suéltame o grito… -forcejeó pero el chico, contra todo pronóstico soltó una carcajada- ¡De qué te ríes, mamón!

- Me perteneces, técnicamente puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. -quiso gritar, patalear, muchas cosas y ninguna buena pero en vez de eso le miró directamente a los ojos, a esa conexión tan mágica que los unió ese día.

- Fue por eso…

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Eso era un juego perverso de Hope? -Damon no entendía nada, sabía que la castaña estaba hablando en serio, y que en cuanto la vio en la entrada quiso morirse allí mismo, su dulce e inocente desconocida era una mentirosa, ni era dulce ni mucho menos inocente.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Eh?

- Esa noche en el bar…¿¡todo estaba planeado, gilipollas!? -le golpeó- ¡¿Por qué nosotros!?

Todo le pilló desprevenido, pero mantuvo el agarre lo máximo posible porque veía algo masoquista en estar pegada a ella, en sentir su cuerpo temblando bajo su toque, estaba mal mucho peor que eso, no era sano pero a su alma le sentaba bien.

- No sé nada de lo que planea mi prometida, ella puede buscarse todos los juegos que quiera, yo simplemente… le hago realidad sus deseos.

- Tu no estás bien… ¡está mal! ¡Es una niñata caprichosa y egoísta que solo busca el dolor ajeno! ¡Somos sus esclavos! ¿¡Vas a permitir eso…!?

El señor del Bourbon en un acto reflejo le cruzó la cara, el sonido de la bofetada resonó por todo el apartamento pero más ruido hizo sentir como todo en él se rompía ante ese gesto, con horro miró la marca rojiza en la mejilla encendida de Elena y supo en ese momento, que al final, se había convertido en lo que más odiaba, en un monstruo.

* * *

_¡Por fin se reencontraron! Quien lo diría, vaya situación de locos, ¿qué créeis que planea realmente Hope? ¿quiere solo a unos esclavos o es algo más profundo? ¿venganza tal vez...? ¿quién es Damon realmente en esta historia?_

* * *

_Hoy no es mi día, he ido a mi presentación y mi tutor de este año es el peor profesor del universo, no es broma en serio, ni soy una exagerada, es solo que este hombre no entiende el termino "dar clase en condiciones" pero bueno no voy a emparoiarme, son solo tres horas al día con él :( *deprimida* ¿esto afectará a mis ganas de escribir? Pues seguramente porque hoy ya me ha quitado las ganas de todo :/_

_Dejando esto atrás, ¿más gente ha empezado las clases hoy? Espero que os haya ido mejor que a mi :)_

* * *

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, favs y follows, sois un amor, y los que solo leéis, también os amo! jajaja. _

_Espero con ansias vuestras opiniones ya tengo el tercer episodio casi terminado así que en unas semanas o menos tendréis actualización. Sed pacientes._

_Besos_


	5. Bourbon y Errores (03)

**_Episodio 03: Un Error con Sabor a Bourbon, ¿_uno _solo?_**

.

.

.

Damon se quedó estupefacto al darse cuenta de la locura que acababa de cometer, había golpeado a una mujer, en su vida le había levantado la mano a una mujer, y ahora, con ella, con la misma mujer que había roto su promesa era con la misma que rompía su dignidad, pero fue peor ver la reacción en sus ojos café, como de pena le miraba con horror, casi sin darse cuenta se vio golpeado en la mejilla con una fuerza inhumana, se tocó la mejilla dolorida, el quemazón fue en aumento a medida que pasaban los segundos, alucinado miró a la castaña dándose cuenta de su error al segundo, no solo sus ojos destilaban odio, sino también orgullo herido y algo más que el ojiazul no quiso descifrar por miedo, a que esta vez, fuese su orgullo el que cayera en un saco roto.

Damon nunca había golpeado a una mujer pero siempre había devuelto todos los golpes cuando alguien intentaba hacerle algo, hombre o mujer, siempre salía mal parado, ahora miraba a Elena y supo que no sería capaz de dañarla aposta, sus ojos café, su rostro dulce, no era incapaz de hacerle daño, intentó agarrarla al ver sus intenciones de salir huyendo, pero Elena no estaba dispuesta a escucharle más, le empujó con todas las fuerzas que fue posible para poder huir, el ojiazul reaccionó a tiempo e involuntariamente su mente recreó el momento de despedida, cuando él por la mañana vio huir a Elena de su cama en esa época ni siquiera sabía su nombre simplemente que era un ángel caído, hermoso en toda su gloria.

- ¡Elena! -gritó desde la puerta aún sabiendo que era un riesgo que alguien le encontrara allí no pudo resistirse a mirar por todos lados desesperado, dio un par de pasos cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo, se giró de golpe dispuesto a matar a la persona que había decidido que era día de molestar a Damon Salvatore.

Stefan Gilbert estaba detrás suyo, su rostro descompuesto y esa mirada perdida le demostraron a Damon que su amigo no estaba para nada bien, cambió sus planos de una forma radical, y con una sonrisa le dio un abrazo. Stefan y Damon se conocieron en una discoteca hará unos meses, el rubio estaba destrozado, borracho y de malhumor algo similar le sucedía a Damon ese día, llevaba unas semanas de un humor de perros y cuando vio allí la figura de Stefan vio a su semejante, quiso golpearlo, pero en vez de puñetazos se dedicaron lágrimas a toneladas, era la primera vez que Damon Salvatore lloraba en público, nadie le reconoció pero aún así fue un milagro desde ese día, eran como hermanos, Damon lo ayudó en todas sus locuras mientras que Stefan siguió todas sus peripecias, ninguno de los cabía de su asombro cuando vieron que tenían algo en común: los Mikaelson.

- Damon. -la voz de Stefan le hizo retroceder, era extraño que fuera el rubio el que rompiera el abrazo cuando normalmente el ojiazul lo hacía con algún chiste sobre homosexuales- ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Se encontraba mal? Damon frunció el ceño al pensarlo mejor, ¿por qué iba a encontrarse bien de todos modos? No es como si ese fuese su día, estaba siendo una mierda de día con todas las letras y aún quedaban un par de horas para finalizarlo por lo tanto no, no se encontraba bien pero tampoco tenía porqué saberlo.

- Sí, perfectamente. ¿Y tu?

- ¿Me hablas en serio? -bufó- ¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre?

- Pues no juegues con Hope, que eres un idiota monumental.

- No me estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? -Damon se encogió de hombros- Ambos sabemos que nadie juega con Hope, ella se monta sus películas sola.

- No hables muy alto -sonrió fijándose por primera vez en la ropa que llevaba puesto, una camiseta verde con el logo de Green Arrow en la parte superior, unos jeans oscuros bastante desgastados y unas converse, un atuendo para nada adecuado- ¿De dónde mierda has sacado eso? Dudo que Hope lo haya puesto entre tus cosas.

Stefan se miró un momento.

- En verdad ella me ha dado esto personalmente, no sé porqué, dime Damon, ¿tu le das lo que necesita en la cama? ¡Espera! -le pidió al ver la mueca que dibujaba- Si tu fueras mi novio no me iría con nadie, vamos a ver, ¿tú te has visto? Te ataría en la cama y te follaría hasta morir…

- Gracias por la expresión -dijo con asco- Eres mi amigo no me hagas imaginarte como otra cosa.

- No en serio, ¿tu puedes hacer lo que ella hace? Buscarte otra tía, digo. -Damon le miró impasible unos segundos, dejando en claro su posición, Stefan seguía siendo su amigo si pero debía mantener unas distancias y era hora de dejarlo claro dio un paso al frente, y tomó con fuerza el rostro de Stefan- ¡D-Damon!

- ¿Te tengo que recordar que soy tu jefe ahora? -lo empotra contra la puerta más cercana, le daba igual quien los viera, tenía que enseñarles a todos que quien mandaba ese lugar era él, y que dejaran de verlo como un igual, el cuerpo de Stefan se tensó al sentir la quemazón en la garganta, no podía respirar, la vista la tenía nublada a causa del sobreesfuerzo y a Damon no parecía importarle ni lo más mínimo.

- Damon… -susurró con dificultad incapaz de decir nada más con la coherencia suficiente para librarse del agarre, se llevó las manos al cuello para poder aflojar el nudo de Damon pero este en respuesta apretó con más fuerza la mano.

- ¡Damon!

Todos en el pasillo se giraron asustados al oír la voz de Hope. En ese momento fue cuando el ojiazul decidió recuperar la compostura, soltó a su amigo y miró con frialdad a todos los presentes, odiaba llamar la atención nunca le había gustado las miradas de terror en el rostro de sus convecinos, pero, ¿qué esperaba? Todo el mundo estaba aquí por el capricho de su prometida.

La aludida vestía un traje de chaqueta blanca, su cabello rubio parecía aún más pálido con el tono de la tarde, sus ojos azules acribillaron a Stefan y a su novio por el comportamiento tan insano que habían tenido hace unos segundos o simplemente por molestarla a ella.

- ¿Puede saberse que estaba pasando, mis niños? -ninguno supo a quién le estaba preguntando pero todos sabían que alguien debía responder.

- Solo hablábamos. -cortó Damon haciendo aspavientos con las manos para quitarle hierro al asunto- Que todos vuelvan a sus asuntos, aquí el circo ha terminado. Ahora.

Stefan se levantó con torpeza e intentó escabullirse de lo que se veía venir como una pelea de enamorados, pero Hope no se lo permitió contra todo pronóstico ignoró a su prometido y se lanzó encima de él para besarle, no fue un beso sencillo ni mucho menos dulce, fue uno salvaje y pasional, el aludido casi no pudo moverse pues Hope lo aprisiona contra la pared mientras le metía mano.

Damon los observó un segundo y sin inmutarse desapareció por el pasillo. Había gente extraña en el mundo pero Stefan tenía razón en una cosa, pensó Damon, solo Hope podía tener lo que quería, él simplemente se bastaba con sobrevivir otro día sin una locura que le costara la vida.

- Bien, querido… -ronroneó contra su oído al separarse de él- Vamos a jugar un rato… ya que todos me habéis quitado a mis juguetes.

- Que sea leve Hope -le cortó, no tenía ganas de escuchar más tonterías de sus labios, bastante asco sentía de sí mismo para tener que concentrarse, no sólo en no vomitar sino también en escucharla, la mujer lo miró unos segundos, una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios cuando, de imprevisto, le tomó de los huevos, apretando su polla con fuerza contra su mano, Stefan gritó de dolor al sentir las uñas de esa loca clavándose en su piel- Maldita… -se retorció de dolor.

- Eso por hablar cuando nadie te ha hablado… -apretó aún más provocando que Stefan cayera de rodillas al suelo- Y hoy vas a ser mi perrito… ¿verdad?

Stefan escupió en el suelo, la saliva mezclada con la sangre por haberse mordido la lengua con demasiada fuerza, no dijo nada simplemente se dejó arrastrar por esa sociópata, el Infierno había comenzado pero no le importaba siempre y cuando su hermana no sufriera nada de esto.

Elena se dejó caer contra la pared, había salido del edificio pero ni siquiera sabía a donde ir no conocía la zona por lo que había optado por quedarse tirada al lado del edificio así podría reflexionar toda esa mierda que rondaba por su cabeza desde esa mañana, ¿cómo había podido su vida cambiar tanto en tan pocas horas? se llevó una mano a la cabeza, apartó su cabello y miró el cielo, estaba despejado, Nueva Orleans era hermosa desde esa perspectiva, una estupidez, porque ni siquiera había podido dar dos pasos en la ciudad, pero de todos modos lo sintió así, como algo hermoso.

Desde muy pequeña había admirado a aquellas personas que teniendo los recursos necesarios se pasaban la vida viajando, ella había tenido los recursos pero no el tiempo y cuando pudo acceder a él se quedó sin sus padres, ¿de qué le servía viajar habiendo tantas muertes? No, ella quería usar ese dinero para los demás, por eso las fundaciones, las convenciones todo al nombre de sus padres y ahora no tenía nada de eso, apretó los labios recordando las palabras de todo el mundo sobre sus padres que aún muertos hacían todo por el mundo, si ellos supieran, ahora no había nada, sollozó con fuerza y se mordió los labios necesitaba gritar, romper algo le vendría de lujo.

- Puedo ayudarte con eso, con la ansiedad digo -la castaña se sobresaltó al oír esa voz, con los ojos como platos se giró para encontrarse de cara con el señor del Bourbon, que mierda debería dejar de nombrarlo así, con Damon Salvatore- Lamento eso.

"¿El qué lamentaba?" pero no lo preguntó en voz alta simplemente se lo gritó así misma en la cabeza, en su interior como una forma de declarar su pánico y sus ganas de romper algo, le ignoró durante unos minutos pero su sola presencia le ponía nerviosa, se mordió el labio herido y sintió una punzada de ardor.

Mierda.

Solo esperaba que ese imbécil no se hubiera dado cuenta, de reojo comprobó que aún seguía ahí, a su lado, estaba un poco apartado mirando a la nada pero seguía ahí, Elena no tenía muy claro si lo hacía porque sabía que le molestaba y le agradaba a partes iguales o porque realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Entredientes maldijo en voz baja su estupidez infantil por hacer y decir lo que iba a hacer y decir en ese momento. Si, era idiota.

- ¿Cuando nos conocimos en el bar, fue eso conocernos? -no era una pregunta inteligente se dijo así misma tras escucharse- Bueno, quiero decir… tu me entiendes.

- ¿Me estas preguntando… ? -respiró hondo, no quería perder el poco autocontrol que su cuerpo aún poseía- ¿Que si todo esto era planeado? ¿Por quién me tomas?

- No lo sé, no sé nada de ti, ¿no era eso el trato? ¿sexo salvaje y adiós y muy buenas, si te visto no me acuerdo?

- Eso último no lo estás cumpliendo.

- Ni tu tampoco.

Los dos se aguantaron la mirada unos segundos más, Elena fue la primera en rendirse, el tío era condenadamente guapo y sexy era demasiado para ella y menos ahora que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo o de abajo o… apartó esos pensamientos de un plumazo, realmente necesitaba una buena hostia.

- ¿Por qué nosotros? Quiero decir, sé que mi hermano la ha cagado, pero, ¿tanto dinero habéis perdido?

Damon cruzó su mirada con la de la chica, ¿de qué dinero estaba hablando? Stefan era un buen apostador, sabía que dinero usar y en qué cantidad, no estaba entendiendo a que venía esa pregunta. Elena lo miró a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que hacían que su mundo se rompiese en mil pedazos pero había algo en ellos que le asustaba, algo que no vio esa noche, ahora es como si su vida fuera una mierda, algo oscuro cubría su mirada apasible.

- ¿De qué dinero hablas?

- De la deuda.

Stefan tendía a endeudarse, y Damon siempre le sacaba de la mierda, la última deuda le salió bastante cara, casi le costaba la vida pero no le importaba, es decir, se arriesgaba todos los días con los caprichos de Hope, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo con los riesgos de su amigo? No entendía nada, ¿era eso lo que le había puesto de excusa Hope?

- Damon.

- Un momento. -sacó su teléfono móvil- Stefan no me debe nada, ni tu tampoco, todo esto, es idea de Hope, lo siento.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que si ella te pide que le robes a uno de tus amigos solo por capricho, accedes?

Era mucho más complicado, abrió la boca dispuesto a defenderse a decir que ni de lejos hacia eso por gusto pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con una completa desconocida y que si lo pensaba mejor estaba charlando con la mujer que le había condenado para siempre, demasiado complejo para explicarlo, si ella creía que él era el malo de la película que así fuera, con una sonrisa torcida se largó de allí a paso ligero.

Ni de coña, pensó la castaña que se armó de valor y comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo, aunque el ojiazul no estuviera andando muy deprisa una zancada suya era como veinte para ella.

- ¡Espera maldita sea! -y se paró, literalmente se paró, y eso le sorprendió muchísimo porque al estar corriendo no pudo frenarse a tiempo y tropezó con el musculoso cuero de Damon, el chico la tomó de la mano para que no se cayera y la pegó a su cuerpo.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, mirándose fijamente, buscando en los ojos del otro algo para poder librarse de esa tensión que se formaba a su alrededor, Damon la observó detenidamente, sus ojos café eran hermosos, expresivos solo con mirarlos podía ver en el alma de esa muchacha o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó esa noche en California, una sola mirada para poder adentrarse en su alma pero ahora que la miraba, no veía su alma, veía la suya propia reflejada en esos ojos castaño, eso fue un golpe duro, quiso besarla por ella, se moría por hacerlo, sin previo aviso desvió su mirada a esos carnosos y perfectos labios y ese deseo por besarla se convirtió en un hecho.

Se acercó despacio, esperando una negativa realista pero no hubo nada, la chica tragó saliva al notar que su cercanía se estaba volviendo peligrosa, que se derretía con el cuerpo del señor del Bourbon tan pegado al suyo, como una descarga eléctrica, una energía desconocida cruzó todo su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo fue ella quien rompió las distancias y besó con fuerza esos labios que gritaban sexo desde la otra punta, estaba mal, ambos lo sabían pero en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto todo el mundo y todos los problemas se esfumaron, solo eran ellos dos, esos desconocidos del bar dejándose llevar por las miles de emociones y sentimientos, con pasión se devoraron durante unos segundos eternos donde sus lenguas luchaban por tomar el control del beso, Damon gimió contra sus labios cuando sintió las uñas de Elena clavarse en su nuca, rodeó con un brazo su pequeña cintura sintiendo que el beso era demasiado poco para él.

Pero entonces la realidad los golpeó, el sonido de un teléfono rompió la magia e hizo aparecer la pura realidad, asqueada se limpió la boca y salió corriendo sin ser capaz de lanzarle una mirada de reproche o una pulla y eso fue aún peor, es decir, a ella nunca le costaba mandar a la mierda a alguien, bueno mentira, este era la excepción ya le fue duro cuando lo conoció ahora era aún peor, sin pensarlo salió de allí lo más rápido posible pensando que de esa forma olvidaría ese beso. Damon, ajeno a todo debate de la castaña se tocó los labios unos segundos, notando como el calor de Elena permanecía en ella, maldijo entre dientes al oír de nuevo su teléfono, miró la pantalla dándose cuenta que no solo iba a ser más difícil continuar con esa farsa, es que nunca más podría fingir de nuevo.

* * *

¡Hola mis lectoras bourbons! Hace más de diez días que no subo de esta historia, tenía el episodio guardado pero estaba esperando a avanzar un poco más el siguiente, ¡mil disculpas! Iba a subirlo esta mañana pero tuve que irme corriendo a la escuela, tenía una prueba muy importante a primera hora de la mañana, ya veis, no llevo ni diez días en la escuela ¬¬' pero bueno es lo que tiene cursar el último curso del instituto y estar preparándome para selectividad, todo un marrón pero lo que estudio me gusta así que, no todo es tan malo...

Voy a dejar de molestaros. Sé que tendréis muchas cosas que decirme de este episodio, aún no hemos avanzado mucho con la trama pero todo tiene su explicación. Tiempo al tiempo.

¿Qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente episodio? ¿Una reconciliación Delena? ¿Dex? ¿trío... ¬¬? xD, quien sabe, el lemmon reina aquí pero poco a poco, en un momento pensé que esta historia sería breve ahora no lo tengo tan claro, como he dicho, tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

_¡Gracias por vuestros reviews, follows y favs! Os amo mis lectores bourbons, me alegra ver que llevamos casi cuarenta comentarios. Os quiero muchísimo._

* * *

_Noelia._


	6. Bourbon y Problemas (04)

_**¡Siento la tardanza!**_

* * *

**Episodio 04: Solo _ella_ es capaz de bañar los problemas con más… Bourbon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elena corrió por todo el pasillo central del edificio, sintiéndose con cada paso un poco más estúpida, ¿cómo había caído tan bajo? se recriminó, ¿cómo me había dejado llevar de una forma tan insana? Dios esto no era bueno para nadie, ¿cierto? digo ¿besar al prometido de Hope no estaba estipulado en ningún lado, no? ¿Me mataría? Bueno, eso no sería tan malo, sonrió en broma parándose en seco en una planta, recordando que no tenía ni idea de como estaba distribuido ese edificio, suspiró resignada, y se dejó caer en el suelo, todo lo que fuese fastidiar a Hope era bienvenido, la chica no se negaba ese propósito pero es que su problema no venía ahí, venía con que no había besado a una persona cualquiera sino a Damon Salvatore, al señor del Bourbon. Bufó resignada, esto no tendría importancia sino fuese porque en su cabeza una vocecita le gritaba que todo esto era obra de la sociópata de su ex cuñada, vale no estaba segura de ello, pero viendo lo loca que estaba todo era posible, ¿y si todo esto estaba planeado desde el principio? ¿y si Damon y Hope buscaban destrozarla emocionalmente? ¿¡y si incluso su hermano estaba metido en esta locura!?

No quería ser una desconfiada, no era parte de ella ser así pero desde que entró en su apartamento y vio a su hermano con su novio la vida actúo de una forma macabra con ella, dejó de confiar en sus seres queridos, porque su hermano, desde la muerte de sus padres siempre había sido su confidente, su aliado, su compañero y desde ese día sintió que la vida se había reído en su cara.

No confiaba en nadie y por una extraña, y patética razón le había dado por confiar en un completo desconocido. Damon Salvatore, que era ni más ni menos que el prometido de una zorra que siempre buscó la forma de deshacerse de ella.

Llegó a su cuarto, no supo como lo hizo, pero sumergida en sus recuerdos se recostó en su cama, se negaba a llorar, a soltar una sola lágrima, nunca había llorado por cosas como esta, la vida te daba patadas solo había que aprender a recibirlas pero desde esa mañana sentía que era incapaz de aguantar mucho tiempo, por lo que, acurrucada en la cama cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas.

Stefan salió de la habitación de Hope como si fuese un zombie, tragó el líquido amargo con fuerza, necesitaba sentirse limpio y el alcohol era un modo mucho más factible que una ducha, sonrió con amargura y con paso torpe caminó por el pasillo sin ningún rumbo, era sorprendente lo que esa mujer podía conseguir moviendo unos hilos, no le importaba ser el muñeco sexual de una loca pero le jodía en sobremanera que su hermana y su amigo tuviesen que pasar por lo mismo, cuando Hope le comentó sus nuevas locuras, Stefan supo que esta vez si le iba a afectar, y joder si le ha afectado, se secó las lágrimas con el puño y vacío la botella en su garganta.

Su teléfono sonó en la parte trasera de su pantalón, lo sacó como pudo y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro al ver quien estaba llamando a estas horas.

No quiso cogerlo pero, ¿qué iba a hacer sino? ¿dejar que sonara toda la noche, o todo el día? Tenía la mirada borrosa, a causa del alcohol que había ingestado y las lágrimas que corrían sin control por su rostro, sorbió con fuerza y descolgó, sabiendo que en unos segundos se arrepentiría de tal hazaña.

No habló.

No se escuchó nada.

No era la primera vez que pasaba. Llamaba, descolgaba y solo se oía su respiración, no eran esas típicas llamadas de desesperación, ni de broma ni nada por ese estilo, eran las llamadas de alguien que no se atrevía que decir o que esperaba escuchar la voz del receptor, Stefan se sintió la peor mierda del mundo pero cuando abrió los ojos divisó una luz al fondo del pasillo y supo quien le necesitaba más.

Colgó.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras a excepción de la lámpara de la entrada, se le había olvidado apagarla, esa sería su excusa si alguien venía a preguntar, se negaba a declarar que le tenía pánico a la oscuridad; se incorporó de golpe al oír un tremendo porrazo en el pasillo, su instinto le pedía a gritos que permaneciera en esa maldita cama antes de tener un accidente de verdad, pero como eso era casi imposible para ella, salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta para ver qué narices había pasado en el exterior no era tan mala idea.

Abrió la puerta despacio, buscó con la mirada al causante de tanto ruido y supo, en ese mismo instante, que tendría que haber escuchado a su instinto y haber ignorado tanto alboroto, se hubiese librado de un mini infarto.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, preocupada al darse cuenta de quien estaba tirando en el suelo con una cogorza de tres pares de caballos, su hermano vestido o semi vestido con una camiseta raída y unos pantalones repletos de un líquido oloroso estaba sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Alcohol. Mucho alcohol.

¿Por qué se habría emborrachado? Se armó de valor y le tomó de los brazos olía a algo más que alcohol, se percató Elena, era algo mucho más fuerte, como perfume, lo arrastró con todas las fuerzas que pudo al interior de su cuarto, ¿por qué le importaba? A ver, él la había traicionado y encima la había vendido a la peor zorra del universo, ¿por qué se preocupaba por su salud?

Por los lazos de sangre, en cuanto entró al cuarto cerró la puerta, no tenía la capacidad corporal para arrastrarlo hasta una cama o un sofá y tampoco es que se mereciera dormir en cómodo, se arrodilló y le abrió la boca, un olor a alcohol le inundó, no, no había sido una buena idea, hizo aspavientos con las manos para desprenderse de ese mal olor, su hermano murmuró algo inaudible.

- ¿Qué dices? -se acercó un poco al ver que su hermano estaba todavía consciente pero no le respondió siguió mirando fijamente un punto en la pared- Oh mierda, Stef… -le acarició con ternura el cabello castaño, olía fatal si, tenía un aspecto terrible, si, le había hecho muchas putadas, también, pero era su hermano y una vez se prometieron que se protegerían mutuamente y ahora más que nunca debían cumplir esa promesa, se dejó caer junto a él y lo abrazó por la espalda- Te quiero.

La hora de levantarse llegó antes de lo previsto, el sonido de unas persianas y de una música estrepitosamente molesta fue el colmo de la cuestión, tanto Elena como Stefan se removieron en el suelo al sentir algo frío recorrer su espalda, Stefan con el mal sabor de boca de la noche anterior y con un dolor de cabeza de tres pares de narices tardó más en darse cuenta de donde estaba y que estaba pasando, Elena no, en cero coma se percató de que era Davina la que los había levantado, que estaban en el apartamento de Hope y que toda esa mierda de anoche era más que real, con una ira indescriptible y sin tener muchas ganas de hacerlo pagar contra Davina se levantó dispuesta a saber que mierda iba a pasar al día de hoy.

- Buen día -la sonrisa de Davina era increíblemente verdadera, no sabía si eso le cabreaba más que ver que eran las seis de la mañana, apretó los puños y la ignoró lo máximo posible para dirigirse a la ducha- ¡No, no, no!

- No ¿qué? -se enfadó aún más- ¿No puedo ducharme, es eso lo que ibas a decirme?

- No es que no puedas, es que antes… -no terminó la frase porque Stefan en un intento de levantarse tropezó con una fila de CDs, que ni siquiera Elena sabía que estaban ahí, tirándolos al suelo- ¡Oh no!

Davina era una chica intranquila, no había que ser muy listos para saber que para ella, este "trabajo" era muy importante, ya se vio el día anterior lo mal que se puso por una mancha en el suelo, negó con la cabeza y fue a ayudarla a recoger todo el estropicio.

- Cálmate por favor… -le suplicó una agotada Elena- Ponerse así por esto es una tontería -siguió quejándose pero paró al ver que la chica estaba llorando, ignorando las ganas tremendas de romper ella algo personalmente, soltó los discos para abrazar a esa pequeña chiquilla, que seguramente, no tendría la culpa de nada de esto.- Shh, tranquila -susurró acariciando su espalda con ternura, la chica gimoteó contra su pecho, sintiendo como todos sus problemas se desvanecían con cada lágrima o queja.

Stefan, que estaba perdido entre el sueño y la realidad, se apoyó contra la pared y las observó en silencio, en si no las estaba mirando a ellas, miraba mucho más allá, buscó su teléfono a tientas, y comprobó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas, y entre ellas estaba la _suya. _Una nota de audio captó su atención, frunció el ceño, recordando que él personalmente le había bloqueado días atrás, ¿tenía otro número?

Se arrastró fuera de la habitación y en mitad del pasillo se puso el teléfono en la oreja rezando porque esto no le afectase ni lo más mínimo.

"_**Stefan, creo… creo que deberíamos, no sé… ¿hablar? aunque sea por whatsapp, creo que ambos… necesitamos…"**_

Era demasiado, su cabeza no dejaba de darles vueltas a la misma historia, oír su voz, sus súplicas era superior a cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido en la vida, tragó saliva con fuerza y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar o de lanzar algo por los aires se mordió el labio.

- ¿Te torturas a la seis de la mañana, Stef? -el aludido pegó un bote y apartó el dedo de la nota, era la tercera vez que la escuchaba y se había quedado ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, asustado miró hacia la puerta del departamento de Elena, no parecía que hubiese movimiento cerca- Siempre me pregunté porqué le dejaste.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tu me lo vas a decir? No eres el más indicado -se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.- ¿Me ayudas?

- ¿_Tu_… duermes así normalmente? -la voz se le quebró al final de la pregunta, Stefan alzó una ceja curioso para después soltar una carcajada vacía, sin sentimiento.

- Damon no es esa la pregunta que formulan tus ojos -sonrió levantándose con torpeza.- _Tu_ prometida no me destrozó tanto… se conformó con meterme cosas por detrás y torturarme psicológicamente.

El rostro de Damon, ese rostro tan inmaculado y sin emoción alguna, se descompuso, Stefan observó cada detalle, como si hubiese buscado aposta esa reacción, tras soltar una carcajada le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Amigo, _era _coña. -rió bajito- Te crees cualquier cosa.

- No tiene gracia, Stef -le cortó frío, zafándose de su agarre- No tiene ni una puta gracia, escúchame bien, si alguna vez se propasa contigo o con…

Se calló. Es como si hubiese sentido algo helado recorrer su espalda, se le secó la garganta y las palabras quedaron ahí, prendidas en el aire.

En ese momento la figura delgada de su prometida se posó en su campo visual, la sonrisa que lucía era perfecta, pero para Damon, hacía mucho tiempo que esa sonrisa había dejado de afectarle lo más mínimo.

- Buen día, querido. Continúa, por mi te cortes -le quitó importancia con un movimiento de muñeca- A fin de cuentas si tuvieras que elegir, me elegirías a mi, como siempre.

- Pues para mi no son buenos, Hope -sonrió cortante Stefan- Dime, que locura se te ha ocurrido esta vez.

- Tu amigo es un idiota, cariño -rodó los ojos, fue en ese momento cuando Davina y Elena entraron en escena, Davina seguía con el rostro desencajado pero tenía mejor color en las mejillas, pensó Stefan.

Damon miró de reojo a Elena, la chica vestía igual que la noche anterior y no supo como eso le afectaba hasta que los ojos café se posaron en los suyos, fue solo un momento pero suficiente para que ambos se sintieran incómodos. Damon temía mirar a su prometida, como si la chica pudiese darse cuenta de sus pensamientos solo con mirarle, carraspeó y se arregló la corbata como si fuese la cosa más relevante del mundo.

- Temo que se me ha hecho bastante tarde, querida -le sonrió- Debo ocuparme de unos asuntos, si me disculpan…

Damon pasó de largo, sin rozar a su prometida, evitando el más mínimo contacto, estaba a punto de conseguirlo, de salir indemne de esa historia cuando escuchó su voz a su espalda. Se quedó estático esperando un movimiento.

- Dime -se giró con calma, aunque en esos instantes estuviese asustado fue imposible evitar mirar a la castaña que estaba al lado de su asistenta, Elena estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, no apartó la mirada, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, ajena a todo esto, Hope se acercó insinuante.

- No te retrases, odio cuando sucede tal cosa… -posó sus manos en su pecho, pegando su cuerpo al suyo lo máximo posible- Te amo con locura.

- Estás malditamente loca.

- Lo sé. -le rozó los labios con los suyos en un movimiento dulce- Esta noche tenemos una fiesta muy importante, no te retrases.

- Por supuesto, ¿cena con amigos de la familia? -preguntó curioso, y en un acto reflejo fue a sacar su móvil para poder mantener una distancia prudente, no es que se sintiese incómodo con la presencia de Hope es que no se veía con las fuerzas suficientes para mantener la farsa ni un segundo más, necesitaba salir huyendo de allí cuanto antes.

- No, amigos, _mis_ amigos. Hacía tiempo que no quedaba con ellos, tu no te preocupes con que estés aquí para las ocho estará todo genial. Disfruta.

- Perfecto entonces -sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Y no juegues con mi amigo.

- Es mi juguete, Damon.

- Y mi amigo.

- ¿No decías que tenías prisas?

- Hasta la noche, querida. -cortó seco- Y no te enfades, o te saldrán arrugas, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

- No vamos a discutir de esto aquí Damon -le empujó levemente.

Damon apretó los puños, estaba a punto de soltarle una fresca cuando recordó donde se encontraba y con quien, a la primera persona que su mente conjuró fue Stefan, le miró con una calma fingida, sabía que su amigo sería el primero en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal, por eso no lo quería en su casa, por eso no lo quería cerca porque eso significaba que su perfecta imagen en cualquier momento se rompería a pedazos.

Sin ánimo de nada más se dio la vuelta y con paso ligero desapareció por las escaleras sintiendo la mirada unos ojos café en su espalda.

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido para Elena, que a diferencia de los demás no le había quitado ojo a Damon, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? le era imposible no estar pendiente de él cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, se prometió así misma, que aunque no se fiase de ese par de dementes buscaría la forma de poner a Damon Salvatore contra Hope aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

La no discusión terminó ahí. Damon tuvo que irse a una especie de reunión mientras que Hope, acompañada de Davina les mostró a sus "invitados" todo lo que tendrían que hacer esa mañana. Tenían una visita de unos amigos muy importantes y necesitaban un servicio acorde a sus necesidades e intimidades, Elena no quiso escucharla mucho, solo captó lo suficiente para saber que esa tarde serían el servicio de un par de pijos creídos, es decir, tendría que aguantar ser menospreciada por su antigua cuñada.

Quiso vomitar cuando Davina les sugirió que fuesen a comprobar el vestuario de esa noche, sabía que no podría vestir como ellos quisieran, incluso había asimilado llevar ropa de mucama si era necesario pero ni de lejos iba a ponerse _esa_ ropa.

Era ropa de mucama, si, si eso era ropa para el servicio ella era la reina de Inglaterra de incógnito, agarró la prenda con dos dedos para poder asimilar mejor que eso iba a ser su ropa. Era ropa, como diría su hermano, de alta cuna.

Ropa de lujo, sin lugar a dudas esa ropa costaba mucho más que cualquier traje que ella hubiese tenido jamás, solo por el tacto estaba segura de que costaba sus cientos de dólares.

Tomó la camiseta, era varias tallas más pequeña de la suya, frunció el ceño al comprobar que pasaba lo mismo con las medias y la falda entubada, o se habían equivocado de número o Hope pretendía que tanto su hermano como ella fuesen enseñando carne por todos lados. Lo bueno de todo es que el color era negro, todo oscuro, una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en sus labios al recordar al señor del Bourbon, por lo menos esto le recordaba al chico del bar, a esa espléndida sonrisa, a un muchacho feliz porque ahora que miraba a Damon Salvatore no veía ni de lejos al chaval que se acostó con ella sin compromiso.

Fue un acto reflejo.

Pero se imaginó su cuerpo desnudo siendo protegido por los brazos musculosos de Damon, o adorado por sus labios.

- Y ahora que os habéis familiarizado con el material, comenzaremos con las reglas básicas -comenzó Hope, la castaña se sobresaltó al escucharla, ni siquiera sabía cuando había entrado a la sala. Elena soltó la ropa de mala gana, aún sentada en el suelo, se centró en las advertencias de su ex cuñada, no le hacía gracia estar escuchando tonterías de protocolo y demás cuando ella misma había sido criada en ese entorno, pero no le quedó mas remedio que prestarle atención, nunca hacia caso a nadie, más de una vez había tenido problemas con sus padres por ello, cada vez que ellos intentaban decirle que hiciese o no hiciese una cosa necesitaban más de un intento, y ahora, simplemente tenía que prestar atención a una loca desquiciada si quería recuperar su vida y que la gente que dependía de su herencia siguiera recibiendo sus cuotas sin ningún problema.

Hope continúo con su discurso, pero Elena, casi sin darse cuenta se había perdido en sus recuerdos porque verla ahí le recordó cuando ella conoció a Hope por primera vez, fue hace dos años, antes de mudarse a California con Klaus, y aunque su cabeza se negaba a recordar fue imposible no ver la similitud.

_- Estoy nerviosa Nik -se atrevió por fin a reconocer sus nervios, el rubio le sonrió con ternura y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuello._

_- Amor, no muerden, te lo prometo._

_- No es eso -rió bajito- Es que temo… hacer alguna tontería, no sé, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, como amigos y ahora…_

_- Y ahora nos hemos dado cuenta que nos amamos con locura, ¿dónde está el problema? -la chica le miró a los ojos, a esas dos piedras de color, pudo ver todo el amor que le procesaba y en ese momento es cuando todo el miedo y la preocupación desaparecían de un plumazo._

_- Que es demasiado bonito… y si…_

_- ¡Shh! -le puso un dedo en los labios- Nada de "peros" o de "y si…" -sonrió.- Tu y yo, es lo único que importa. Te amo._

- Mientras tu, Stefan, sirves la bebida, Elena querida tu te encargaras de las cosas de mis invitados y de poner los postres.

- ¿Postres? -se extrañó, al no haber estado escuchando toda la conversación le sonó bastante extraño. Hope la fulminó con la mirada, casi pudo captar la ira creciendo en su interior, algo helado recorrió la columna vertebral de Elena al pensar que podría haber metido la pata, quiso, solo por un segundo, remediar lo imposible pero enseguida se dio cuenta que se había prometido a sí misma hacerle la vida imposible a Hope, por lo que sonrió con superioridad esperando el primer movimiento de esa loca.

- Claro, como cuando nos conocimos, Elena. El postre es una promesa sexual o…

"De guerra"

Esto fue inevitable, ver en ella las ganas que tenía de enfrentarla era lógico, ambas se habían odiado desde el momento en que se conocieron pero ahora, una parte de Elena se dio cuenta que Hope no buscaba jugar o divertirse, no buscaba venganza, buscaba poder dejar en ridículo a Elena, cualquier excusa era buena.

En ese momento recordó una noche de celebración, cuando Hope le exigió que la acompañara en una fiesta y ella se negó completamente, alegando que no era su obligación acompañarla, que no tenía porque pasar por una noche incómoda sin ganar nadie a cambio, lo recordaba con detalle, miró a Hope a los ojos, y pudo ver en ellos ira y venganza, tragó duro.

Esto era peor de lo que pensaba.

- Por supuesto, me encargaré de los postres -no quiso pelear con ella, estaba buscando exactamente eso, que ella metiera la pata y que pudiese castigarla de alguna forma, tomó la ropa para poder probarla- Sino te importa…

- Ve, con calma.

Salió del cuarto, cuando sabía que nadie más podría verla comenzó a correr hasta alcanzar su cuarto, tiró al suelo la ropa y comenzó a patalear como una niña chica, en verdad tenía unas ganas tremendas de romper algo, y si ese algo tenía el rostro de Hope mucho mejor, pero como sabía que eso era casi imposible se lanzó sobre la cama y empezó a golpear y romper almohadas hasta que se dio cuenta que si que podía romper algo con la cara de Hope, una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su rostro.

En cuanto estuvo dentro del ático que se supone que ocupaban Damon y Hope se sintió de otra forma diferente, como si estuviese en sus manos el poder de controlar el mundo, fue una sensación extraña pero llena de gloria que le dio las fuerzas de avanzar al interior de lo que ella consideraría la cueva del lobo.

No era para nada una cueva. Ni de lejos lo parecía. Era un apartamento tan grande como el suyo en California, un loft con todos los lujos y los detalles, lo que más le llamó la atención fue que hubiese dos camas de matrimonio pero en vez de pensar lo que cualquiera en su sano juicio pensaría su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Con una mueca de asco se acercó a uno de los armarios, lo registró sin mucho ánimo hasta que localizó un vestido de alta costura, pasó su mano con delicadeza por la tela y una sonrisa perversa apareció en sus labios.

Si, podría hacer daño físico a Hope con _eso._

Sin pensarlo, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta el grado de su error comenzó a sacar todo lo que había en el armario, en unos segundos el suelo estaba repleto de un sinfín de telas desperdigadas, con orgullo miró a su alrededor y sin pensarlo fue a buscar unas tijeras o algo que hiciese daño.

No encontró unas tijeras, pero si un mechero, lo acarició y dudando por un segundo lo que estaba a punto de hacer su mente conjuró la imagen destrozada de su hermano y fue como un detonante, en un segundo una de las telas ardía en sus manos y en otro segundo esa misma tela caía sobre las demás.

En dos segundos se sintió la mujer más poderosa del mundo y en tres se dio cuenta de su error, cuando el fuego traspasó las telas y alcanzó la tela de su pantalón, asustada y nerviosa se tropezó en un intento penoso de levantarse cayendo directamente a la cama, el fuego se propagó por las sábanas y el rostro de Elena se descompuso por completo.

- ¿E-Elena…? -sus ojos viajaron directamente hasta posarse en la figura que estaba parada en la puerta.

Todo empeoraba.

* * *

¡Hola! De verdad que siento muchísimo la tardanza pero entre la escuela, el epílogo de Enredados y demás cosas casi no he tenido tiempo ni ganas de ponerme a escribir. Pero ahora he vuelto mis lectores bourbons, y con un episodio lleno de cositas, se podría decir que es un episodio introductorio, ¿a qué? Pues eso os toca a vosotros averiguarlo, ¿qué queréis que pasa en el siguiente? ¿quién creéis que ha descubierto a Elena haciendo el tonto? ¿qué creéis que pasará en "la fiesta" de Hope? ¿por qué tanto odio por parte de ella? ¿qué hay entre Damon y Hope realmente? y lo más importante, ¿y el delena?

Gracias por todo. Amo vuestros reviews. Podría decir, de forma generalizada, que siempre me sacáis una sonrisa con cada palabra vuestra, en serio, son los mejores, ustedes y todos los que me leen, os amo.

¡Besos!

Ah, sentíos libres para comentar, preguntar, criticar y demás. Y para los que busquéis escenas Hot, sed pacientes.


End file.
